Karakura High
by FrostedStorm98
Summary: Stry 1- Kurasaki brothers Ichigo, Shiro, Ulquirra, Toshiro, and Grimmjow enter Karakura High and meet... Read on to find out... EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-

Kurosaki Arrival

It was night at Kurakara Town, everyone was asleep, and the moon was shining at its fullest.

"So this is where we're living from now on, huh?" asked a teenager who had blue hair pushed to the back and a piece of hair that hung out in front of his face. As well as his hair, he also had blue eyes, with a smirk that was planted on his face while his eyes scanned his new home.

"It sure is, Grimmjow. What do you guys think?" said the shortest of them all which had white hair that was also pushed to the back and a bang falling to his left side of his face. His eyes were a teal-blue-like color that showed dullness.

"It's so _sweet,_ Toshiro" shouted a paled like albino who had white spiky hair sticking at every direction and yellow-like eyes that didn't show a tint of dullness.

"Don't scream so loud, Shiro!" scowled an exact replica of the pale-like albino except this teenager was evenly tanned, had orange hair, and golden eyes.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Shiro pouted in a childish like manner. Ichigo just glared at him without removing his permanent scowl.

A mumble was heard and all four teenagers looked at their other teenaged brother, Ulquiorra, who had black straight hair that reached to his shoulders- pale, like Shiro, and had green eyes. Ulquiorra was always labeled as goth... which he was not, as he would correct them.

"I get king sized room!"Everyone shouted in unison. At that moment everyone scurried to look for the king sized bedroom.

It was Sunday morning and the Kurasaki's had finished unpacking and decorating the rooms with furniture. Shiro was lucky enough to run into the king sized room at his first try and therefor took it. When the other guys found out about this, they either groaned or pouted.

There were two floors and a basement. The first floor had two bathrooms a huge living room in the center with a big flat screen TV, two couches facing it, a computer in the corner of the living room and a kitchen that was a perfect size that would fit all of them. In the side of the kitchen was a slide door that leads to an outdoor pool which also had a grill to make a BBQ. The second floor was a hallway that had 6 doors on the left and six doors on the right.

The first room to the right was Grimmjows room, which had a sign on his front door that read _'WARNING- Intruders will be shot; survivors will be shot twice'_. Second room to the right was Ichigos room that had a _15_ on his front door. Third to the right was Toshiro's room which had a carved drawing of an ice dragon implanted on his door. Ulquiorras room was next to Toshiro's room which had no sort of decoration on his door leaving it plain and bare. Last but not least was Shiro's room which was the biggest. His front door had his name which was graffitied and a black bracelet that was on the door knob.

The first room to the left had a book sign on it and inside of the room was filled with millions of book from top to bottom that look either new or old. There was a huge window in the center of the back and a neatly placed black desk that was in front of it. Two couches were placed in the front corners with a lamp to accompany it. The floor was covered with a grey carpet that somehow made the room quiet and dull.

The room next to it had a guitar picture on the door which determined that it was their music room. When you enter, the first thing you would spot is the pure white piano on the right side of the back on top of a mini stage. The light that was coming out from the window, which was right aside form it made the piano glisten with beauty and took your breath away. On one half of the side were guitars of different kinds, shapes, or colors that were plastered to the wall. On the other left side of the half had a picture of the five Kurosaki brothers side by side holding a trophy that had a golden music note on it and right beside the picture was a medium sized case that contained the trophy itself that was in the picture. To the right side of the rooms were microphones, drums and more pictures of the Kurosaki brothers.

Next to the music room was a work out gym that had a lot of equipment in it that were used by the brothers to make themselves nice and toned with muscles and abs.

The room next to it was an equipment room which contained many stuff like roller-blades, ice skates, snow boards, surfboards, hiking stuff, scuba diving clothes, skateboards, scooters, bikes, and pictures of the brothers doing ski diving, mountain climbing, motorcycle racing, canoeing, fishing, and other wild adventures. The other three rooms were unoccupied and contained nothing that made it seem amusing.

Basically, they were very, _very _wealthy.

"I'm _hungry,_" Shiro whined. "Make something to eat Ulquiorra!" Everyone sighed at the teenager's attitude, same old Shiro. They were all at the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast to be served.

"What do you want then?" asked an annoyed Ulquoirra. There was slight pause for a moment and then came-

"Pancakes with waffles!" they all shouted, obviously screaming out there favorite breakfast. Ulquiorra slightly smiled at the show he was given from his brothers. Predictable, he thought and chuckled.

Off he went to the kitchen and started making the food. Even though Ulquiorra was always silent he sure was heck of a good cook. His brothers admired all the food he made which was the best of all as they quoted. About 20 minutes later Ulquiorra finished making the food and placed it in the middle so everyone could share. Everyone started munching away including Ulquiorra.

"Iff alfweardy assifed uffs tothat new skewlf,so weff go tommorowf anf go shoffing todayf fforschoolf cothfm , ok" Grimmjow mumbled with a mouthful of food that made it impossible to hear what he said.

"Don't speak with your mouth full you idiot, we didn't hear a word you said besides ok" scowled Ichigo with a disgusted look on his face. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gulped down his food.

"I said that I already assigned us to that new school, so we'll go tomorrow and go shopping for school clothes, ok?"

"Oh yea I forgot we had school!" Ichigo groaned.

"Well whatever at least we get to look around" replied Shiro with a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hell yea! Now hurry up so we could go already!" Grimmjow said while gobbling up the rest of his food. When everyone finished eating they all got changed and headed out to the city.

First store they found in the city was H&M.

"Alright you guys, I looked up if Karakura High has any dress code and they do, their uniform isn't that much as long as you have black jeans and a tie OK?" Ichigo informed.

"Can we wear any colored shirt?" asked Shiro.

"Yea you could wear whatever shirt you want as long as you have black jeans and a tie ok?"

"Alright" they all agreed.

After buying all their clothes (which was a _lot_) they went out to go eat.

"Yo I saw these hot chicks buying some cloths they were _so_ hot!" Shiro stated with glistening eyes.

"Always with the chicks, huh , Shiro?" Ulquiorra stated with a smirk.

"Of course, that's why guys are created!" Shiro explained with a laugh.

"Yea Shiro but if I remember correctly the guy always has girls, which you never have" Toshiro stated with a victorious grin. Everyone started laughing except Shiro who pouted like a child.

"He's just messing with you Shiro, now come on lets go home." Ichigo said while still chuckling. They all left the sushi store and headed home preparing for the upcoming day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2-**

**The Transfer ****Students**

* * *

><p>It was Monday Morning and things were calm at Karakura High.<p>

"Hey you guys, did you hear about the new transfer students?" Orihime asked, enthusiasm flowing through her eyes. Orihime was tall, nicely tanned, and had orange hair that fell to her back with blue clips on either side of her hair. She was mostly labeled as 'the girl with huge breasts' but she didn't let that stuff bother her and just shrugged it off. She was always a happy-go lucky girl who always seemed to care about other people's health more than her own.

"Huh? What knew transfers?" asked a clueless short girl. This was Rukia, she had short raven-like hair that reached up to her shoulders, violet eyes, and a piece of bang that fell in between her brows. She may look innocent in the outside but she's truly stubborn and hot heated in reality.

"I hope they're boys!" said Akira with a dreamy tone in her voice. Akira was Rukias twin except Akira was pale, had white hair, and had deep blue eyes; a smirk was etched into her face.

"And do we care _why_?" scowled a red head. This was Serafine, who was also short, had long hair and had red eyes that matched her hair.

"Orihime was just telling us Serafine, don't gatta go all toughie now do we?" grinned a green headed girl. She, like Orihime, was tall, big breasted, and had green eyes, the same color as her hair which was long and wavy, but then again, unlike Orihime, she kicked anyone's ass who ever nicknamed her as 'the girl that has big breast #2'.

"Shut up Nel" scowled Serafine.

"Just saying" Nel said defensively. They were all heading to their lockers which were coincidentally next to each other when they started hearing whispers that were saying,

"Who are they? Are they the new transfer students? OMG THEY LOOK SO TOTALLY HOT!" They mostly tried to ignore the many girls that were squealing really loudly or gasps that was thought to take the air away. When the girls all turned around to see what the big commotion was, they all had shocked expressions but quickly covered it up with a disapproved look. In everyone's eyes were the Kurosaki brothers. Ichigo was in the middle, Shiro was on his left. Next to Shiro was Ulquiorra and on the right side of Ichigo, came Toshiro, and Grimmjow in back, forming a 'v' like formation.

_Rukia POV-_

There they are! The new transfer students everyone is staring at! I won't lie to myself but they do look .. ok I guess. The one in the middle looks like the leader of the group, he had orange spiky hair and a scowl was on his face trying to look all tough I guess. He should be named strawberry. Next to him was an exact replica of strawberry dude except this one was pale, had white hair, and had a crazy smile on his face. He should be named killer snowman, next to killer snowman guy was a goth-like kid that had black shoulder length hair, pale like snowman and had no expression on his face. On the other side of strawberry was a short kid that looked like he belonged in grade school. He had white hair evenly tanned skin and an annoyed expression on his face, most likely because of all the constant squeals the girls gave away. Next to shorty was a person that looked like a trouble maker. He had blue hair, was evenly tanned and had a grin on his face. These were the new transfer kids.

Strawberry, Killer Snowman dude, Goth Kid, Shorty, and Trouble maker.

_Normal POV._

As the Kurosaki brother passed the stares, they all noticed a group of girls that look at them with slight annoyance. This got all their attentions and they all looked at them in the corner of their eyes. Ichigo saw a short girl with black hair and violet eyes,_ 'Midget'_, he thought and looked away while stuffing his hands in his pocket. Shiro saw a pale short girl that had white hair and blue eyes,_ 'Brat, but she's okay I guess'_ he observed and then also looked away. Ulquiorra eyed a girl that had long orange hair and eyes, _'Women'_ as he applied to her looking away and not even gaping at her breast like other guys would have done. Toshiro's eyes landed on a short girl that had red eyes and hair, _'Hmmm'_ he observed with interest but quickly snapped out of it and looked away as well. Grimmjow noticed a girl that had green hair and eyes._ 'Dam she's hot!'_ he thought. Both their eyes met and Grimmjow winked at Neliel making her blush a bit but then covered it with a glare. Grimmjow just ignored it, looked away and put his grin back on.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. Today we have new transfer students as you may know," said the teacher while looking at the Kurosaki brothers that were in front of the class. <em>'Oh great that girl is in this room'<em> they all thought. Yup they spotted Midget, Brat, Redhead, Hottie and 'Women' in their class. "If you don't mind, could you tell us a little about yourself, starting with you" the teacher said pointing at Ichigo who inwardly groaned.

"Hey my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and pleases don't get on my nerves" he quickly said, his hands permanently stuffed in his pockets as he scowled at everybody.

Next was Shiro. "What's up? The names Shiro Kurosaki and I'm seeing some fine pretty lady's" he said, smirking all the while as girls started to giggle.

"My name is Ulquiorra Kurosaki and that's all you need to know." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the sight of seeing his brother acting like a smart ass.

"The name is Toshiro Kurosaki and I dislike anything warm." he informed, looking away.

"Hello, losers! The name is Grimmjow Kurosaki and I was sent here to make your lives more enjoyable." he stated in a grin.

"Okay that was... Interesting but now it's time for me to tell you we're you would sit for the rest of the school year." the teacher said. "Ichigo, if you may, you can go sit next to Rukia, Rukia raise your hand." the teacher instructed. Ichigo scanned the room to look for a raised hand and when he did, it lead to that midget.

He smirked at the sight of this and sat right beside her. "Hey midget, names Ichigo" he said while sheepishly smirking.

"The name is Rukia not midget you idiot of a strawberry. Get that into your head!" she glared and simply look away. Ichigo stared at her with amusement and let a slight smile cross his lips.

"Shiro you could go sit next to Akira, Akira would you raise your hand?" When Shiro saw who Akira was he smiled and headed towards her.

"Hmm someone that is pale and has white hair. You know, you're insulting my colors with your ugliness." he said with a grin.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." she said while glaring at him.

"To bad your brain doesn't work as fast as mine." he replied while glaring back at her. She instantly turned red, not because of embarrassment but because of anger. She mumbled something like asshole under her breath while Shiro let a victorious grin spread across his face.

"Grimmjow, sit next to Nel which is at the back of the room left corner." When he spotted her he chuckled and went to sit next to her.

"Hey sexy" he whispered in her ear. He smirked at the sight of her blushing but then she quickly changed it into a smudged look.

"Hey ugly." she replied back with a smirk forming in her face seeing that the boy beside her was annoyed.

"Ulqiorra go and sit next to Orihime which is right here in front of you." He looked at Orihime and just sat beside her without saying a word to her.

"Toshiro go ahead and sit next to Serafine which is at the back of the room right corner". He spotted her and walked over to her.

"Hi opposite." she greeted with a grin in her face. Toshiro looked at her questioningly.

As if reading his mind, Serafine said, "You don't like anything warm which I do, making you like cold stuff which I don't, plus, your hair reminds me of snow which is cold and my hair is red which reminds me of fire which is warm." she informed easily with a smile. Toshiro looked at her with slight interest now.

"And if I may add, your name, Serafine stands for burning fire, while my name Toshiro mea-"

"Winter or ice king right?" she said completing his sentence.

"... yea it means ice king you stalker" he said as a smirk appeared on his face at the sight of seeing her getting mad. You could hear people whisper about the Kurosaki's and their assigned seats. The Kurosaki and Kuchiki siblings heard the popular girls say stuff like "Why do those hotties gatta stay stuck with those ugly nerds? I feel bad for the Kurosaki brothers, they gatta stay in those assigned seats for the whole school year. Those nerds should just die so we could go sit next to one of those cuties". The Kurosaki brothers took note of that and decided to talk about it with the girls later when they got to know each other better, while the Kuchiki girls simply ignored their rude remarks. And so the school day went by with annoyance.

* * *

><p>School ended and five girls were heading home.<p>

"That Rukia nerd doesn't even have a chance with _my _Ichigo." said a girl who had brown hair. Her name was May and was the leader of the popular girls.

"Screw that Ichigo boy, just look at Shiro, that sexy bad boy face." growled Dawn who had blue hair.

"What! Can't you guys see that hottie Toshiro." Misty said with a dreamy tone.

"All of you are out of your minds! Grimmjow is obviously the hottest one there!" said Zoey while licking her lips.

"Ulquiorra is so awesome and so mysterious" stated Ruby. These were considered the popular girls because they were rich and were nasty brats.

"I _have_ to go out with them!" They all shouted.

* * *

><p>"He has the <em>nerve <em>to call me a midget! I'm not even that short!" yelled Rukia from across the living room while pacing back and forth.

"That's nothing, Rukia! He only insulted you _once_! Shiro called me slow headed and ugly-"

"I can't believe Toshiro called me a _stalker_! What's up with _that_? Stupid whit headed _kid_!" Serafine yelled out while interrupting Akira.

"Dude, you guys have to chill. They were just messing with your heads. The least you could do is insult them back," Nel simply said while playing in her iPod. "...that's what I did"

"Are you serious?" Orihime asked "How? What did Grimmjow say to you?"

"He tried flirting with me and whispered 'Hey sexy' into my ear. I just said 'Hey ugly' and that's all." Neliel said while still focusing on her game. All four sisters looked at her dumbfounded. When Nel noticed that it was silent, she looked up at them just to see them staring at her... weirdly. "What, something on my face?" Nel asked innocently.

"You're an idiot! That was considered complimenting someone!" Rukia shouted with annoyance.

"That was _not_ considered complimenting! It was considered _harassment_!" Nel barked back "He sounded like a rapist and a pervert!" she scowled.

"Did Ulquiorra say anything to you, Orihime?" Serafine asked. Orihime blushed a bit and shook her head.

"No. When he sat down he didn't say anything and stayed quiet the rest of the day." she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Lucky!" Akira scowled. And with that, they went back to doing their homework, studying, or plotting revenge on the boys. Planning their revenge was most likely though.

* * *

><p>"You think tomorrow will be a normal day without the constant stares or whispers?" asked Shiro. They were all at their workout room and talking about how school went.<p>

"... 98..99... 100!" Toshiro counted as he finished doing his curl-ups. "No. I don't think so Shiro, most likely by next week it would get better." Toshiro added while getting a bottle of water and grabbing a towel to clean up his sweat.

"74, 75 ,.. Or .. Worse 79, 80!" Ichigo added while finishing up his pushups. Toshiro handed Ichigo a bottle of water and a towel to him.

"Thanks"." He said and Toshiro nodded.

"Screw _that! _That Nel brat called me ugly!" Grimmjow said while lifting weights. "Nobody calls me ugly and gets away with It." He said, growling while placing the weights away. He then got up and grabbed three water bottles and three towels. He handed the water bottles and the towels to Shiro and Ulquiorra; who were now getting off of the treadmills.

"Thanks." Shiro said while Ulquiorra just nodded.

"She's going to have to pay" Grimmjow smirked evilly.

"Revenge, isn't it just _sweet_?" Shiro stated with a hysterical laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>`~Tell me what you guys think :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It was Saturday morning and it was the hottest day ever! Many were indoors with their A.C on blast or out at the beach. The five popular girls threw a pool party and invited almost everyone at Karakura High including the Kurosaki's and the Kuchikis.

"Yay I see them coming!" May squealed.

"OMG! But why did you invite the nerds to our party? They'll just ruin everything!" whined Misty.

"I invited them so that we can teach them a lesson to not mess with _our _boys." May smiled evilly.

"Ok, this is the plan...,"

* * *

><p>The brothers were heading to Mays pool party by force and had no choice but to go. They knew who May and her group were. They met them in music class at school. They had awful voices and were obsessed with them. They acted like spoiled brats (Which they were) and the Kurosaki brothers tried to avoid them as much as possible but was dragged into their little pool party instead.<p>

"Why do we have to go to this stupid pool part anyway!" whined Shiro. "We have our own pool for goodness sake!"

"Shut up, Shiro! We're here because if you don't remember, they are rich and they could do anything! If we didn't agree to come to their stupid party they probably would have bribed the principle to push us back a grade!" snapped Toshiro.

"He has a point." Ulquiorra agreed.

Shiro groaned with frustration and started to become grumpy. "Yea whatever, but if one of those obsessed girls come near me, I'm _out_! Plus why did we even have to come with a tank-top! It'll most likely turn them on and I'll probably get raped by them!" Shiro rambled.

"I don't like the tank-top idea either, especially if I'm around those girls, but Grimmjow insisted. But whatever, we're here now and try to act nice!" Ichigo hissed. They were at the front step when the door opened revealing May, Misty, Dawn, Zoey and Ruby. Ichigo backed up and pushed Shiro in the front. Shiro made a mental note to himself to punch Ichigo in the face when they got home.

"Hello, Shiro!" Dawn squealed with excitement.

"H-hey... you," Shiro said while looking back at his brothers and then facing her again trying to sound excited but failed miserably. Dawn shrugged it off and giggled.

"Come on in," Zoey said, eying Grimmjow with hunger as she looked at his body.

Grimmjow smirked. "Like what you see?" he said while tilting his head to the side. Zoey grinned and walked up to him and whispered "Very" into his ears. Ichigo, Toshiro, Shiro and Ulquiorra looked at him with disgust and quickly went inside so that they can escape the wrath of the other girls looking at them. Grimmjow then went inside to try and find his brothers, leaving May and her group outside. Grimmjow spotted them staring at something or someone and walked up to them.

"Hey what are you guys looking at-" He trailed off when he saw what was in front of them. There at the pool getting wet was Nel, Rukia, Akira, Orihime and Serafine with a two piece swim suit that showed their perfect curved delicate body's that looked smooth. They were splashing water at each other and having fun. _'Time for revenge'_ Grimmjow thought and headed towards the girls, mostly Nel.

"Hey sexy." Grimmjow said crouching down next to the pool. Nel turn around to see him and swam towards him leaving her sisters.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" asked an irritated green head.

"Come closer and I'll whisper it to your ear." He said with a smirk on his face. Nel hesitated a bit and look at her sisters which were staring at her with curiosity. She moved closer to him until she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered at the thought of what he would say or do next.

He came closer to her ear and whispered, "You would look way better without your top you know," while tracing his finger to her bikini. Nel back up to see his face smirking. She smirked and went closer to him making a signal with her hand for him to bend down a bit so that she could whisper in his ear. He did as was ordered and smirked at the idea of what she was going to do next.

"If you _ever _touch me again I swear I would embarrass you," she hissed into his ear, while backing up a bit. She was ready to leave when she felt his arms wrapping around her neck.

"And how would you do that?" he whispered into her ear.

She smirked and said, "Like this," she grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his crouched position and into the cold water. She laughed and got out of the pool while her sister followed her giving her a high five. Grimmjow finally stopped splashing around and balanced himself. He growled a bit and then smirked. _'She's a unique one'_ he thought.

"Having a nice swim?" Grimmjow looked up to see his brothers looking down at him with amusement.

"We saw the whole thing and so did everyone else," Toshiro said while chuckling.

"Ha!That was an epic failure!" Shiro laughed like a lunatic.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled.

"Well, since the pool isn't crowded, we might as well get in," Ichigo stated while taking off his tank to reveal a nice four abs implanted on his chest while his other brothers followed suit. Ichigo turned around and did a black flip as well as Toshiro. Ulquiorra and Shiro backed away from the pool as much as possible and ran toward it to make a big splash which they succeeded in doing. Every one (mostly the girls) looked at them with awe at their mini performance.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so, the 5 brothers got out of the water and went their separate ways. Toshiro was heading outside to get dried when he saw Misty facing a corner looking down. Toshiro got curious and went closer.<p>

"Stay away from him! Got it_?_" Misty yelled. Bellow her crouched a sobbing Serafine.

"B-but I didn't ev-even do anything to-to you!" Serafine said sobbing even more.

"Shut _up!_" Mist yelled and grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall. Misty looked around to see if anyone witnessed it and to her satisfaction, no one had and left, leaving Serafine on the floor crying. Toshiro left from his hiding place and ran towards Serafine.

"Hey, are you Ok Searafine?" Serafine looked up to see that it was Toshiro and glared at him, but then saw the concern in his eyes and began to cry again. He sat down in the floor next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Serafine didn't do anything since all she needed right now was any type of comfort.

"You know, your tears aren't really helping me dry up," he said teasingly trying to make her smile, but all he heard was a mumble that sounded like a shut up. Her cries turned into sobs and Toshiro remembered that when he was young and used to cry, his mother would sing to him and tell him everything was going to be all right. So that's what he decided to do._ **(Song: Almost Everything By Wakey! Wakey!)**_

_'Said sit down with me before you go  
>That's the wrong thing I know<br>But I don't know when I will see you again  
>An it gets so lonely...<em>

_see you'd be foolish if you stayed  
>here now<br>Maybe if you leave we could work it out  
>Cos I know the city only breaks you down<br>and it gets you lonely  
>see its gonna get lonely '<em>

Serafine was shocked that he could sing so well. His voice soothed her and reminded her of when her sisters used to sing to her at night whenever she couldn't sleep.

_'So you miss the feeling when you step outside  
>yeah your mind comes all untied<br>and then you open up your eyes  
>and you don't feel lonely'<em>

The next words he sung gave her a pang in the heart; Relief and hope, as she referred it to.

_'See it feels bad now but its gonna  
>get better x3 someday<br>see it feels bad now but its gonna  
>get better x3 someday<br>yeah someday'_

She stopped sobbing and crying, leaving only the sniffs and trembles. When Toshiro started singing again he hugged her tighter and whispered the next words into her ear softly.

_'See it feels bad now but its gonna  
>get better x3 someday...'<em>

When Toshiro finished singing to her, he let go of his grip on her and asked if she was okay.

"I am now Toshiro thanks to you... A-Arent you going to ask w-what happened?" she said while looking at the floor.

"It's not my business so no, I won't ask. If you ever want to tell me what happened then go ahead I'm not forcing you to tell me something you don't want to say." She inwardly smiled and swallowed up the events that had just accord. _'His not that bad of a kid when you get to know him a little'_ Serafine admitted to herself.

"I never knew you could sing!" she pointed out while getting off of him and whipping away the rest of the tears from her face.

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me," he stated while getting up as he started to leave.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave. I mean yea you could b-but you ca-,"

"Later! Don't try and follow me stalker," Toshiro said while stuffing his hands in his pocket and leaving behind an angered Serafine. _'Never mind, I take it back! He's such a jerk!'_ she pouted and with that, she went to go find her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it<strong>. **Yea yEA I know I suck T_T**, **anyways review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the pool party and Serafine still couldn't stop replaying the event that occurred in her head.

All she thought about was Toshiro.

Whenever she would see him she would turn all nervous, her throat would dry up and her knees would tremble. Her heart would skip a beat whenever she saw him laugh or look peaceful when he's daydreaming. Her sisters noticed her strange behavior and asked if she was ok. She would just nod quickly and say everything was ok. She noticed that, whenever it rained or hailed, he would be the only student with a thin long sleeved shirt while others would wear enormous jackets and umbrellas to protect themselves. She also noticed that he would usually walk home alone instead of going into the car with his brothers.

_'Don't try and follow me, stalker.'_ Those were the words that flowed through her brain every time she thought of him.

The last word made her blush, seeing the fact that she was categorized in the 'stalker' zone. Not that she was one, she considered herself as just a curious girl who just wanted to know more about a boy who was able to comfort her.

She wondered why he did this though. Why he was always fond of the rain? Was there a story behind it? Or does he do it just for the fun of it? She doubts it was the second choice though. Who in the world would just bring a long sleeve shirt to school when there was a thunder storm? Like seriously!

_'I will probably ask him about it tomorrow I guess ... That's if I don't stutter a lot or blush!'_

There was a full moon and the lights of homes and stores started to switch off one by one leaving the town with silence.

"Hey, Toshiro! Wait up!" School ended and kids were starting to go their own separate ways.

Toshiro looked back to see Serafine running towards him. "_What_?" he asked irritated.

"I (pant) was thinking (pant) if you (pant) would like (pant) to talk (pant)."

"About?"

Serafine finally caught her breath and looked up at a Toshiro and blushed.  
><em>'Alright Serafine, you could do this! Don't let his stupid beautiful eyes distract you, or the fact that he is staring at you, or the ways his hair blows in the wind, and the way the sun makes his skin look so soft that you could just touch hi- WHAT AM I THINKING! Get a Hold of yourself, Serafine! You could do this!<em>

**Toshiro POV-**

"_What_?" I asked somewhat in an irritated tone. I flinched inwardly at the way it came out. Yes, I was a bit irritated but no not because of Serafine no way, not after seeing her cry like that at the pool party. I was irritated because it was so hot outside and I usually get grumpy. I just wanted to go home fast so I could be near the A.C.

"I (pant) was thinking (pant) if you (pant) would like (pant) to talk (pant)" she said while catching her breath.

"About?" I was wondering if she was ready to tell me about the incident in the pool party but didn't push my hopes up. If I remember correctly I could have sworn Misty said something about stay away from _him._

Were they fighting about a boy? Probably a lover of Serafine's? If it is, then that boy doesn't even deserve Serafine! She's mine-_wait_! What the hell? What am I saying! She's no different than any other girl so why should I waste my time thinking about her? Why _am _I even thinking of her?

"I don't know, anything I guess," she said while scratching the back of her hair and laughing nervously.

"Sure I guess?"

We started walking to a nearby park while I tried to make conversation.

"So Stalker how was your day?" I mentally smacked myself for asking the most stupid question of all time!

"It was ok. I got heck of a good laugh in music class though, you were there weren't you? When May tried to show off that she was the best singer. That got me dying! The teacher had to shut her up as soon as possible, and by the way ...I'm _not_ a stalker!"

I was taken aback by the change of attitude and noticed that everyone was staring at us, but simply tried to ignore it. _Tried_. I laughed nervously.

"Yea I was there and yea it was funny, but you know what they say, he who judges one just does that to make themselves feel better." I smirked at the fact that I was trying to say she was a bad singer. She pouted (which kind of made her look cute).

"First of all, I'm a she! Got that? A _she_! Second, I wouldn't judge someone if I knew I was better and third, you never heard me sing so you shouldn't just make assumptions whenever you felt like it!" she said while pointing a finger to my face. I rolled my eyes at her 'accusing finger'

"Then prove me wrong, Stalker" I simply said while smirking.

"Ok then I will- wait- what-? No!"

"You're just proving me right" She glared at me with those red eyes of hers and then smirked.

"Fine! What song?"

I was a little shocked. Was she actually serious or was she just bluffing? I shrugged it off and then grinned.

"Whatever song you want, as long as you sing."

She crossed her arms and went into her 'thinking position'. She looked so cute trying to think of a song and tapping her finger on her chin while looking up at the sky. She stood like this for about 5 minutes and when she decided, she had a huge smile on her face.

"I got it! Try to find out what song I sang when I finished singing ok?"

"Sure ok, just sing"

She smirked and then started.

_'You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>  
><em>The moment I could see it<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine'<em>

I was in udder shock! Serafine could actually sing! Not that i doubted her but still.

_'Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine'<em>

I could tell that she was having fun and I noticed that people started to make a circle around us, which kind of got me nervous... Who am I kidding? This attention made me _really _nervous!

_'And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone'<em>

She sang the next part of the lyrics in a soft voice while looking at me, which made my cheeks warm up.

_'You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine'_

She looked away and started staring at the crowd, which made me a little disappointed.

_'Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now..'<em>

And with that she finished and bowed to her audience while they clapped and whistled. I quickly got her arm and shoved through the crowd trying to get out of all the attention.

"You're a good singer. When did you learn to sing like that?" I asked as we came to a stop.

She blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Thanks, and I always knew how to sing though" she said while looking up with a cheesy smile on her face. We started heading home since it was starting to get dark outside.

"You should enter the schools concert, since you could also sing and stuff if I remember" she said while a small blush appeared on her face.

"School concert? What's that?"

"It's when a group of people sing on a holiday or just for a special event. Some people see it as a way to have fun or a competition, others just join to express their feelings." she pointed out.

"Oh, are you in it? Cause like you can sing and all."

"No, my sisters and I will only join the Grand school concert; it's an event for all of us seniors. It is held at the end of the school year and the whole school is there to watch you perform. Judges will determine the winners and the group that wins will get a music award and probably a scholarship."

"Oh, well I'll probably think about it."

We came to a stop were she would go her way and I will go my way.

"Oh-Uh- well then see you later." she said nervously.

"Bye stalker" I simply said and started walking away. I stopped and turned to her, "By the way, the song you sang earlier was Mine by Taylor Swift" I said while leaving and stuffing my hands in my pocket.

_'A concert huh? Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra will be hype'._

**Normal POV**

Serafine stood there smiling like an idiot when she realized something.  
><em>'Crap! I forgot to ask him about the rain thing!' <em>she mentally smacked herself._ 'Oh well, I guess he'll always remain a mystery...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN! Hello whoever is reading this! I just wanted to ask you for any ideas because i ran out of them and i was wondering if you would offer your help. If you got any ideas please tell me so that i could write the next chapter! THANKS =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Toshiro had gotten home and was surprised see his brothers still wide awake.

Ichigo was on the couch watching T.V and had a bandage wrapped around his head. Why you may ask?

_Flashback-_  
><em>They finally escaped the pool party and were all heading home having a nice conversation.<em>

_"… and that is how I discovered candy." Grimmjow said with satisfaction. Everyone rolled their eyes at their clown brother._

_"Oh yea, I almost forgot" Shiro looked at Ichigo and smacked the back of his head really, I mean really hard._

_Ichigo felt a pang in the back of his head that stung and started getting really dizzy till he blacked out and collapsed in the concrete floor._

_"Why the hell did you do that you idiot! Look at what you did to Ichigo!" Toshiro snapped._

_"Well Sorry! Sheesh! I didn't know he was that much of a weakling! And plus, I did that because he pushed me forward to those creepy girls and made me talk to that girl that had blue hair- Shit is he bleeding?"_

_Everyone looked at the fallen Ichigo and saw thick red liquid oozing out of his head._

_"Holy shit! Why the hell are all of you just staring at him and doing nothing! Take a picture! Take a picture!" Grimmjow frantically said while he took his cellphone out._

_"What the hell? Give me that!" Toshiro growled while snatching his cellphone away and started punching in some numbers._

_"Um hello, I would like to call for an ambulance..."_  
><em>End of Flashback.<em>

"Hey where were you, Toshiro? It was like 100 degrees outside." said Ichigo.

"Yea I know. I got dragged into something."

"Oh Ok. Hey guys I'm going to bed, so if you want to take over the T.V go ahead."

Everyone just nodded while going back to doing whatever they were doing.

Ichigo entered his room and went to his bed looking at his ceiling. _'Tomorrow is the day'_ he thought while he started to drift off into his sleep. A teardrop slide down from his eyes to his cheeks and finally disappearing down to his jaw.

Tuesday has come and all every one could stare at was at the Kurosaki brothers... again.

This time though, was for a different reason. As they entered the school, whispers could be heard asking if there was an important event today or if they missed out in something.

Ichigo and his brothers were in their regular 'v' like formation, along with a slight change. This time they all wore black, no hint of a bright color to their cloths, no hint of a smile, grin or smirk to their faces and absolutely no hint of amusement. They were dead serious showing no emotion at all.

Ichigos POV-

I sat all day in silence, ignoring midget and the teacher and looking outside at the pouring rain.  
>I guess the sky is crying for me<p>

"Ok class if you don't know already, the School has School Concerts every upcoming event. Since Christmas is heading up, there will be a concert held two days before it. If anyone cares to join then the signup sheets are at the main office, 4 people or higher are able to enter..."

I didn't pay any attention soon after that, besides I already knew about that stuff. Toshiro told us in the morning and we decided to join just for the fun of it. That was one of our best talents, so why not show it off a bit?

"...that's all. You may be dismissed."

With that, I left to the place I was thinking about the whole day.

Rukias POV-

The teacher was talking about the school concert which made me zone out. Seriously! He was looking out the window like a dead zombie for crying out loud! I kept glancing at him in the corner of my eyes but I doubt he even noticed.

What the hell? Why am I even thinking so hard into that strawberries emotions and trying to figure out what's wrong with him? I shouldn't even care! He's just like no other boy that comes and goes without affecting my life. Why bother?

"…you may be dismissed." was all I heard and that was my cue to get the heck out of here and go back home.

I walked toward my sisters and we started walking out the building deep in thought. We were all silent till something came up in my head.

"Oh yea, um I have to go somewhere right now, I'll be home later ok?" They all seemed to come back to reality and just nodded.

"Ok Rukia. Be careful, it's raining really hard." Orihime said, giving me her umbrella. I almost forgot that it was raining outside and that I left my own chappy umbrella at home.

"Thanks, but don't you need it?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm going to share with Nel." she said smiling.

"Ok bye." I said waving at them. I was heading to the library to return a few math books that I borrowed.

I hated going to the library, not because of the library itself but because I always had to pass through the cemetery. It always brought sadness to my face. So many people lost their lives leaving a dreading family to cry and weep for them. That was the reason for my sadness.

I got near the cemetery's entrance and hesitated.  
><em><br>_Should I enter? Or should I not? It would be disrespectful if I didn't. I might as well.  
>I walked toward a grave stone and kneeled down. I didn't care if the rain wet my pants, I just wanted to think.<p>

On the grave stone read -

_'Byakuya Kuchiki,_  
><em>An amazing friend,<em>  
><em>An amazing husband ,<em>  
><em>And an amazing Father of Five<em>  
><em>May He Rest in Peace'<em>

Tears started falling down my cheeks and I noticed I started to sob, really loudly. I wiped away my tears and quieted down a bit.

"Hello dad. We all miss you. Especially Orihime, you know how she is, trying to hide her feeling with a smile," I chuckled a little. "Nel and Serafine are the strong ones and-" I stopped talking and noticed a figure six grave stones beside were I was sitting. I squinted at that direction and it came out to be someone with funny, orange hair... Wait orange hair? Could that be Ichigo? I silently said good-bye to my father and headed toward the figure.

He was leaning against the stone, head resting on the top of it, facing up and had his eyes closed. His right knee was bent upward while his left leg stay flatly on the ground. One hand supported his weight and the other hand was resting on his right knee.

"..Ulquiorra is the same as always. Shiro, psh that dam Shiro gave me two stiches in the back of my head," he laughed slightly. "I miss you mom, so much," he said, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his hands into fists. "You left us all in pain you know that, right especially me. We were lonely and sad for many days, weeks... until that day came-"

Ichigo POV-

"… until that day came-" I suddenly stopped talking realizing that I wasn't getting wet anymore. I opened my eyes to see an umbrella over my the hell? I looked at the owner of the umbrella just to see Rukia.

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"You could catch a cold staying out here." she simply said.

"You didn't answer my question."

She sighed and sat right next to me, still holding up the umbrella. I didn't bother to try and move her away or ask her to leave; I really wasn't in the mood.

"Just came to visit."

"Oh." was all that I managed to she also lose someone?

"What's your story?" she said while facing me. I hesitated a bit wondering if I should tell my story to this midget stranger. She must have seen my hesitation because the next thing you know, she placed her free hand above mines and squeezed, it showing that she wouldn't judge. I wasn't going to say anything, but I soon found myself talking. It was kind of disturbing: the way she got me into speaking. It was like she was casting a spell on me.

"I was five years old and it was raining, like today. My mom picked me up from one of my Dojo classes..." I stopped a bit, I was still holding her hand and I looked down, squeezing it a little bit, but not too much to hurt her. And then I continued. "God, she had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Her eyes were filled with so much love that she didn't even look like the type of person to harm anything. I ran towards her and hugged her tightly like I was afraid she would disappear or something. I guess I was considered a mama's boy, but I didn't care because I was happy." I slightly smiled at the memory. "We were walking home till I saw this beautiful flower across the street. I begged and begged my mother to take me to the flower but she refused, saying that it was getting dark. I insisted on getting it, just for her." A tear escaped my eye and I quickly whipped it away. "I ran across the street leaving her behind without looking out for any cars. She yelled out my name, I ignored her. I was about to get the flower; it was right there in front of me, glowing like a laughing child; inches away from my hands. I never plucked it. Instead I felt a massive weight added on me. I woke up in a hospital the next day and asked, no demanded were my mother was at. They simply shook their heads and told me she was gone. I didn't believe them, I felt a pang in my heart-" at this point my voice cracked and I couldn't talk anymore.

"I killed her, Rukia! I'm responsible for my mother's death! I killed her, I killed my own mother, and if only I had listened to her she wouldn't be dead! She hates me so much for what I had did to her." at this point I had my hands shoved to my face, along with hers. Those were the only words that flowed through my head.

I killed her.

I started breathing really hard now, unable to control my breath. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks rapidly and I whipped them away with my arms. I noticed that I was squeezing Rukias hand really tightly and quickly let go of it, scared that I might have hurt her. I looked at her and was surprised that she had her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed trying to suck in everything I just told her.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo. You didn't kill her." she whispered.

"Yes I-"

"No you didn't!" she practically yelled. She removed herself from my shoulders and looked at me.

"Your mother loves you! If she didn't love you she wouldn't have saved you! You wouldn't even exist and be here right now! She risked her own life to save yours, and I doubt she would be happy to see you punishing yourself like this."

She got up and put her umbrella away. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun came up; I smiled inwardly, and looked back at Rukia to see her hand out stretched towards me. I looked at her outstretched arm and then at her violet eyes and then back at her arms just to see me taking it while she helped me get up

"Thanks." I said while stuffing my hands into my pocket

"You're welcome." she said with a smile. My heart ached at the sight of her smile; it reminded me so much of my mother.

I started leaving thinking about what Rukia had just told me until she called out to me.

"Ichigo!" I turned and felt something wrap around me. I looked down and saw Rukia hugging me. I didn't know what to do. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and lay my head on top of her head, despite our height difference.

"I know how you feel." she whispered softly.

I closed my eyes tightly savoring this moment. "Thanks. You don't know how much I needed that." I whispered back taking in her scent, she smelled sweet.

She finally let go and blushed a bit. "I got to go, so bye Strawberry!" she said, running off.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Oi, you midget! Don't think this little incident changed anything!"

All I heard was laughter. I sighed and started heading home.

"Bye, mother." I silently whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to give a huge thanks to 'Vman9000'****who gave me this amazing idea****and i will try to update really soon =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the schools concert. Every one that signed up was at the back of the stage getting ready. Some were rehearsing their lines while others made sure their music instrument were adjusted correctly.<p>

"So are you ready Ichigo and Shiro?" asked Grimmjow. "Don't mess this up, both of you are the lead singers, so we'll be behind you playing the instruments. Ulquiorra will be playing the drums, Toshiro will be playing the bass and both of you, including myself will play the guitar, ok?"

"Yea, Yea OK." Shiro said.

"Oh yea, this is for both of you." Grimmjow threw both Ichigo and Shiro a ... Christmas hat?

"What the hell is this for?" asked Shiro with disgusted.

"Someone that's running this joint told me to give it to the lead singers. Supposedly every main singer would wear one so don't worry; as long as you know how to rock the hat then you're fine." Grimmjow assured with his oh-so famous grin.

Ichigo groaned and adjusted his hat on his head then took it off again. "Hey Ulquiorra when is it our turn to go on stage?" Ichigo asked.

"We're the last ones. You know what they say, save the best for last." he said while putting on a smirk.

"That long? Well whatever, might as well relax." spoke Toshiro.

There were 25 contestants and in Ulquiorras eyes they all sucked! Most of them forgot their lyrics, gotten stage fright, or the people that played the instruments skipped a beat or two. The only people that were ok and decent were the ones that decided to play a simple song that was not that difficult.

"OK! Moving on to the last and final performance of the day, is the Kurosaki brother's playing to the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. Let's give them a round of applause!" the host announced, while everyone cheered and whistled. Most of the girls squealed with delight and some even fainted.

_'Oh boy…'_ Shiro thought while rolling his eyes. Shiro walked up towards the microphone. "For all who don't know who I am the names Shiro and just to let you know, this song isn't really a Christmas holly jolly song that you have been hearing with the other contestants. This is basically a regular song, so if you don't mind we'll get started."

Every one quieted down and you could hear Ulquiorra tapping his drum sticks together as a signal to start.

Grimmjow, Toshiro, Ichigo and Shiro started playing their guitars all at once making an echoing tune while Ulquiorra banged his wooden sticks on the drum.

_**Ichigo:**__  
>'Check yes Juliet<em>  
><em>Are you with me<em>  
><em>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>I won't go until you come outside<em>

_**Shiro:  
><strong>__'Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_**Both:  
><strong>__Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Ay Oh Ay Ohoh<em>  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_**Ichogo:**_  
><em>Run baby run!<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

Both Ichigo and Shiro were playing their guitars. Shiro looked up at the audience and stared to sing on the microphone.

_**Shiro:**_  
><em>Check yes Juliet<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>Wishing wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>  
><em>Check yes Juliet<em>  
><em>Here's the countdown:<em>

Shiro raised one of his hand and put three fingers counting downward.

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now_  
><em>They can change the locks,<em>  
><em>don't let them change your mind<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>Lace up your shoes<em>  
><em>Ayy Ohh Ay OhOh<em>  
><em>Here's how we do<em>

_**Ichigo:**_  
><em>Run baby run!<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>We're flying through the night<em>  
><em>We're flying through the night<em>  
><em>Way up! high<em>  
><em>The view from here is getting better with you<em>  
><em>By my side<em>

Ichigo and Shiro stopped singing and concentrated on their guitars. When they started to sing again, both of their voices lowered down into a mere whisper.

_**Both:**_  
><em>Run baby run<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>

Ichigo then raised his voice again.

_**Ichigo**_  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be!<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!<em>

_**Shiro:  
><strong>__Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em><strong>Both:<strong>__You and me_  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>You and me...<em>

With that, they finished and all five brothers high five each other. The audience roared with claps and whistles. Most of the girls squealed and asked them if they can marry them or if they can go out with them and other nonsense.

"Remarkable!" the host cheered. "_That _my people, was the last performance of the day. Give a round of applause to these five brothers once again for their well job performance even though it wasn't a Christmas song."

The audience cheered with joy. Shiro took the microphone away from the host and spoke up.  
>"Don't worry, our next song will be based on its holiday and it just so happens that Valentines will be our next event." Shiro looked at the audience, mostly the girls, and winked at them. All the girls squealed fighting over who he winked at. Shiro looked over the crowd and spotted both made eye contact and Shiro gave her a smile that would have made any girl melt, but no, not Akira, Akira just glared at him then to his surprise, stuck her middle finger out at him. Shiro smirked and turned to head to the back of the stage.<p>

**Shiro POV-**

I headed towards the back of the stage to meet up with Ichigo and the rest so that we could go home.

Damn was I tired. I just want to go home, lay on my bed and blast my iPod to its fullest, but you know what they say, some stuff are just too good to be true.

There in front of me was Ichigo talking to one of those Kuchiki girls. What was her name? Riuka, Rakiu? Nah I don't know but yea, there he was talking to her and Toshiro was talking to that red-head, and Grimmjow was trying to talk to that other girl, I think her name was Nel. Tch, that's all Grimmjow ever talks about; Nel this, Nel that, seriously just ask her out!

I sighed and leaned on a wall waiting for them to finish their a drag. I took out my phone and started texting to Ulquiorra were the hell he was. The dude tends to just disappear a lot.

"Never new you could sing." I looked up to see that Akira girl leaning against the wall facing me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh... it's you, what do you want you disgrace of a clone?" I know she didn't do anything bad to me but whatever, I just like the feeling of teasing her, it's fun.

She came closer to me, like really close. I didn't dare back away. If I did, that would just show that I'm weak and that I can't stand up for myself, so I just stood. Her eyes traced down to my lips and then back at my eyes, I just glared at her.

"You shouldn't really talk. I'm here because I want to be!" she said while backing away to lean on the wall again.

"Well whatever, you could leave now, I don't want you here." I simply said while I started texting again.

"Well to bad, you just have to get used to my presence." I growled a bit at her stubbornness. What does this girl want from my life!

I think my growl turned her on a bit because I saw her eyes flicker with excitement. I smirked at this and decide to have a little fun with her. I put my phone away and faced her, still leaning against the wall, both hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Fine, what do you suggest we do then?" I said looking at her straight in the eyes. She smirked and started thinking.

"Oh... I don't know, ever heard a game called, First to Moan Losses?" she asked seductively. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I don't think that's a game but whatever, might as well join since I know I'm already going to win."

"Well let's see about that." she said pulling my shirt towards her. Our lips crashed against each other and I took both my hands out of my pockets and placed them on her thin waist while her arms wrapped around my neck. I knew that at this rate I wouldn't be able to make her moan so I tried something different.

I let go of her waist but didn't part from our kiss, I moved both my hands under her thighs and lifted her against the wall so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. She gasped at my sudden movement and I smirked, almost there, just a few more steps to go.

I already knew I was going to win, other girls that I had gone out with never made me moan, not once! I don't even think that it was possible for me to moan.

I felt her hands move toward my head and felt her fingers go through my hair. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the joy that she gave me, but still no moan. Ok time to finish this up. I parted our kiss to leave small trails of kisses from her jaw, to her neck, and finally to the top of her breast.

I could feel her breathing wasn't at its steady paste. _Victory._ I smirked and was about to give her the last kiss when she pulled my hair to face her again. She looked at my neck and started kissing and sucking on it while her hands ruffled through my hair.

"Damn your good but that won't-" My eyes widened as I heard myself moan. What the _hell_? I never moan! What is she doing to make me moan? She was only ruffling my hair and kissing my neck! Am I that weak?

We parted from our 'kiss' and I let her go. I was in total shock! When I came back to reality I saw her smirk. Her lips were swollen and traces of where I had kissed her left some red marks. I inwardly congratulated myself for a job well done, but still I lost!

"I guess I'm the winner." she said while twirling herself around me. I stuffed my hands back into my pocket and put on a smudged face.

"We'll see who wins next time."

"Hey Shiro! Come on; let's go home it's getting late!" I looked back to see Ichigo and the rest leaving.

"Yea, ok! See you next time I guess..." with that I left her and went towards my brothers.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked. I gave him confused look.

"Wow Ichigo, can't you tell? Our little Shiro just got out of a make out session!" Grimmjow said while putting his arm around me and gave me a nuggie.

As soon as we got home I went to my room and went to take a shower. I looked at the mirror and saw a red mark on my lower lip, two of them on my neck and a bite mark included. I chuckled a little at the job she had done. I took off my tank top and when I was about to turn the water on I saw a scratch mark near the back of my neck. I faced my back toward the mirror and looked back to see three scratch marks across my neck.  
>Damn, she's a rough one...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rukias POV-<strong>

It was getting really late and my sisters and I decided to go home. Supposedly there was a blizzard heading our way so we wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Um hey you guys... I have something to tell you, and I don't know if you will like it but..." I was really nervous what I was about to tell my sisters. Were they going to be mad at me for making a decision without asking them or will they understand and be ok with it?

"Well? Spill it out already!" said an annoyed Serafine.

"Well I um.. Uh.. we'.. we're kinda..going to..." I mumbled the next part while looking down at the ground, playing with the tip of my index fingers.

"What? We didn't hear you. Speak up you idiot!" Akira nearly shouted. This got me annoyed because I really, really hate it when someone gives me an insulted nickname.

"I said we're going to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas at Ichigos house! _There_ you heard me now?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy or something. Well actually, I really couldn't tell what they were thinking right now. Akiras face looked worried, Serafine had a small blush appear on her face, which was odd, Neliel, well Neliel was completely mad and Orihime, well she was obviously happy.

"What! How could you do this-" before Neliel could punch me in the face I quickly changed the subject.

"Akira, why do you have red marks all over your jaw and neck, and your ah-hem?" I said while pointing at her breast. I already knew that she was with Shiro and that he had done that to her, so I really didn't bother hearing her pathetic attempt of an excuse. She gave me a murderous glance and all the attention was on her and everyone forgot about me. I smiled and sighed with relief. I looked up at the sky and noticed that snow started to trickle down from the sky.

I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo...

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it xD lol ill try to updat as soon as possible. If anyone has ideas for the next<strong>**chapter please inbox me lol ^_^  
>Next chapter will be when the kuchiki sister go to the Kuoasaki resedance.<strong>

I accept anonymous reviews xP


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Eve Part 1:<strong>_

Rukia woke up at 4:30 in the morning. She wanted to be at Ichigos house early in the morning so that she could be able to have more time hanging out with him and would be able to get to know his brothers better.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sat at the table alone drinking her glassed water while thinking._'Why the hell did I even agree to spend these two days at his house? I barely know that idiot strawberry, and here I am, agreeing to whatever question he throws at me. Gosh! What is wrong with me? For all I know he could be a lunatic or has anger issues. But then again his grades are one of the top ones, aside from his other brother Ulquiorra and Toshiro. I just hope everything goes well, especially when it comes to Nel and Grimmjow. Both of them can be a handful at times.'_

Rukia got up and washed her cup. _'Time to wake these fools up then.'_ She grabbed a bucket of water and brought along a cup.

All five sisters lived in a small apartment and only had 3 rooms, including the kitchen and her bathroom, meaning that they all sleep in one room. That one room was good enough to fit two bunk beds and a couch that would be able to turn into a bed. It also included a small closet with all their clothes and hair accessories. Their kitchen was decent, not to fancy but comfortable.

Rukia headed to her room and prepared herself. _'This is for getting back at them for making fun of chappy! No one, but NO ONE makes fun of chappy and gets away with it!'_ Rukia was surprised that Orihime was also part of the teasing. _'So she actually has a little evil side in her, huh?'_ Chappy was Rukias pet rabbit that she truly adored it with her heart. Unfortunately chappy won't be able to go with her when she's at Ichigos, so she decided to let her next door neighbor, Yoroiuchi watch after it till then.

Rukia scooped the cup into the bucket and closed her eyes as if concentrating. "HAAAAA-CCCCHHHHHAAAAAWWWA!" Rukia screamed as she spun around, causing the water that was in the cup to flutter everywhere. This time she got the bucket and splashed it at each of her sister's faces. At once, the sisters woke up gasping for air and some started to frantically wipe their eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia!" Serafine finally got out her suffocation and stood up, all drenched in water, messed up hair, breathing like a wild animal while pointing at her. Rukia burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"You should...you should see how...how st-stupid you look right now!" Rukia then stood up and straightened herself up; automatically putting on a serious face.

_'What's up with her?'_ thought a baffled red-head. At this point everyone woke up, started groaning and then screamed at Rukia.

"This was revenge for Chappy." she said expressionless. "Anyways, let's start packing up. Today is the day that we'll go to Ichigos."

Serafine cursed under her breath. _'Shit! I forgot all about that!'_

_'What to bring, what to bring... maybe a teaser, incase Grimmjow tries to do something funny.'_ Nel thought while getting her suitcase ready.

_'OH YAY! I should probably teach one of the Kurosaki brothers one of my cooking recipes. I just found out that hot chocolate with syrup and ketchup mixed tasted great. I should probably show them that one...,' _thought a bubbly Orihime while heading off to the kitchen.

_'Shiro's going to be there, right? Well no duh Akira! He IS a Kurosaki after all.'_ Akira thought/argued to herself.

**Orihime POV-**

We all finished packing our stuff and started heading outside to wait for the taxi driver to come. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and it was freezing outside! The streets were covered with blankets of snow that the blizzard had caused last night.

I saw headlights of a car heading our way and I almost squealed with delight. I couldn't believe that we were actually going to spend these two days at the Kurosaki residence. Not that I was one of their fan girls that constantly drooled over them but because after father had passed away, we never celebrated Christmas with other people, only with each other.

We all got into the car and Rukia gave the taxi man the address that we were headed to.

"Hey Rukia, do you know what Ichigos house or apartment looks like? Can we all even fit there? Like come on, if you notice there's five of us and five of them making it ten people." I turned to see that Nel was the one who spoke. Now that I think about it, she had a point. Were we all able to fit in there?

"No I don't know what his house or apartment looks like, and no I don't know if we can all fit, but somehow Ichigo will sort this out." After Rukia finished speaking we all became silent once again waiting for the cab to stop at its destination.

After about 20 minutes or so the cab stopped.

"We're here." the taxi man said. I sighed in relief and got out of the cab and started to get my luggage as well as my sisters. Rukia paid the taxi man with tip of course and got her luggage.

We waited for the taxi man to leave and when he did we looked straight ahead to see a big house in front of us! Forget that! It wasn't a big house! It was a freaking _mansion_! We all gaped at it with mouths wide open.

"Are-are you sure this is the place Rukia?" I stuttered while still looking at the building that loomed over me.

"Uh-Huh" was all I heard from her while she too was still gaping at it. We headed towards the entrance and just stood there not really sure of what to do. I finally got out of my trance of how beautiful this house looked like and stepped forward and rang the bell.

**Ulquiorra POV-**

I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat drenching all over my face and frantically gasping for air.

Another Nightmare…

I headed towards the bathroom and took a bath to calm myself down. Why do I keep having these nightmares? For the last couple of months I had nightmares about being in the darkness and being suffocated with pure evil. I would see a bright light ahead of me and I would run towards it as fast as my legs could. I would reach out to it and as soon as I think I'm about to make it, I would feel a hand grab my ankle and it would drag me back to the suffocating darkness, away from the pure white light. I didn't tell any of this to my brothers, for all I know they would probably just treat me like a little scared brat that needed attention and all.

I stepped out the bathroom with only my silk red plain pajamas, bared footed, and bared chested. Even though it was freezing like hell outside, Ichigo actually remembered to set the heater last night, so it was really warm in here. I headed to the kitchen and prepared myself for a cup of coffee. As soon as I was about to take a sip, I heard the doorbell ring.

_'What the hell? It's only like..'_ I looked at the clock _'6:30 in the morning! Who could it possibly be?'_ I headed towards the door and opened it. A gush of cold air burst in making me shiver. I looked out to be seen face to face with that women and her sister. I saw her blush madly while looking down at my chest. I also looked down at my chest to see that I forgot to put a shirt on.

_'SHIT'_ I inwardly cursed and started shifting uncomfortably. Then I looked at her with curiosity.

"Why are you and your sisters here women?" I asked curiously. She looked surprised at my sudden question and then a short girl with black hair came into view.

"Ichigo invited us to stay here through the holidays." the short girl said.

"Well my brother didn't tell me anything about this, so you could leave now." I said, not caring. But it was true; Ichigo hadn't told me about any guests arriving. A red-head appeared, pushing Rukia aside and looked straight at me.

"Listen you! Bring your brother right here so that we could talk to him!"

I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt of a threat. "First of all, my name isn't _you_, it's Ulquirra. Second, why should I?"

The red-head huffed with anger and was ready to 'attack' me when a green headed girl pulled her back telling her to calm down. The women then stepped in front of her sisters.

"Please Ulquiorra? Could you call him down?" she said while looking me straight into my eyes. Her eyes showed pleading but at the same time sympathy. I sighed and for some reason found myself agreeing and lead them in into the living room while I went upstairs to Ichogo room.

"Hey idiot! Wake up!" I kept shaking and smacking him till I started to see his eyes open with frustration and he groaned.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" he said groggily.

"There are five girls down stairs claiming that you invited them here for the holidays." Ichigo immediately jerked upward and started heading down stairs. I went back to my room, put on a tan-top, and also headed down stairs

**Normal POV-**

Ichigo came face to face with the five girls and laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Hey…" he said sheepishly.

"Hey? HEY? That's all you can say?" shouted an angered Serafine. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't tell your brother that we were coming and he nearly kicked us out!" Serafine said, still angry. Ichigo laughed a little and he heard Ulquiorra coming down.

"Yea sorry about that, I must've forgotten to tell him, but I told my other brothers, they're sleeping right now though." Ichigo said apologetically. Serafine calmed down and then smiled.

_'Weird girl_' Ulquiorra thought now being beside Ichigo.

"Hey Ulquiorra, if you don't mind, show them to their rooms, it's the three empty rooms upstairs and don't worry I already set up beds. Oh and show them around a bit." Ichigo said while he headed back to his room to wake some of his brothers up.

Ulquiorra nodded and signaled the sisters to follow him.

"As you can see, in the first floor we have the kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and an outdoor pool that is now frozen solid." He pointed out. They headed upstairs, him leading the way, past 9 rooms and finally came to a stop. "Um, yea... These are your rooms." he said pointing at two doors on the left and a door on the right. The girls nodded and he left.

"This place is huge!" Nel gawked. The five girls separated to find there room and it ended up with Nel and Orihime sharing a room, Serafine and Akira sharing the second room, leaving Rukia with the third room alone, which she was content with. They all quickly unpacked their stuff and took off thier jackets, now heading down stairs for breakfast.

When they got down stairs they spotted Ulquiorra cooking. When Orihime saw this, she jumped with happiness and headed towards him.

"May I help?" Orihime asked eagerly. Ulquiorra was about to answer when he saw her sisters drag her away and to the table.

"My bothers should be coming down any moment now," Ulquiorra informed, "In the meantime, go sit down, and you women," he said while pointing at Orihime, "if you want to help, you could help by setting the plates out on the table."

"Ok and my name is Orihime not woman by the way." Orihime informed politely. Ulquiorra shrugged and started cooking again.

"You never seem to surprise me with your cooking, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra saw white hair and chuckled.

"Thanks, Toshiro."

"Hello Kuchikis." Toshiro said while greeting them with a polite smile as he sat down.

"Yo Ulquiorra, what are you cooking this time?" Grimmjow came in sight and smirked when he saw Nel sitting at the table. "Hello." he simply said while sitting down next to Toshiro. Ichigo came back and sat at the table while saying good morning to his brothers.

"We just have to wait for Shiro" Grimmjow said while Ulquirra placed a batch of pancakes and waffles in the middle along with syrup and other toppings. As if on cue Shiro came in with a load yawn.

"Ulquiorra, what smells so good-" he stopped as he saw five girls at his table, not just ordinary girls, they were the Kuchiki girls! He yelped and pointed at them.

"What- What are they doing here!" Shiro commanded. He then noticed that he was only wearing boxers and nothing else. He had just come out the shower so his hair hung in front of his eyes making him look 'sexy' in Akiras point of view.

"Let me guess, you forgot to tell him too?" asked Serafine while looking at Ichigo. Ichigo again laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"He-he well... yea" Ichigo said while giving up his attempt to give an excuse. "Oh and Shiro I invited them to stay here for these two days for the holiday." he simply said. Shiro was mad but quickly overcame it and shrugged it off.

"Uh-um- yea I'm going upstairs... to change." He said while going back up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it was boring and somewhat short but trust me, next one would be a little better, anyway review ^_^. Any ideas?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
>Christmas Eve part 2<p>

Shiro came back down stairs with appropriate clothes and sat down. Every one started eating silently, unsure of what to say.

"Happy Christmas Eve every body." Toshiro spoke up first, neatly eating his food not looking up at them.

"Same," some said while others just nodded. More silence entered the kitchen. Some started to shift uncomfortably while others coughed dramatically.

"Hey you know what? We should play a game!" Orihime said lightening up the awkward mood.

"What do you mean women?" asked Ulquiorra looking at the excited Orihime.

"Well, when it's about to be Christmas, me and my sisters play a game," before she could finish Rukia stepped in.

"Yea, we would get a bowl or something and get strips of paper and a pencil. Each one of us would write our name on the paper and then when we finish writing our name on the paper we would fold it and dump it in the bowl."

Serafine stepped into the conversation and took off where Rukia had stopped. "Uh-huh and we'll shake the bowl a little to mix up the papers. When we finish scrambling it, each one of us takes out a paper without looking and who's ever name you got then you'll have to buy them a gift for Christmas." she said while finishing. Orihime and Rukia nodded thier heads with excitement.

"Tch, seems pretty childish to me." said Shiro, Ichigo and Toshiro. Serafine put a pissed off face and a tick mark appeared in her forehead, Rukia put a dead face as if say 'Are you serious?' while Orihimes face saddened a bit. Grimmjow snorted at his brothers comment.

"What are you snorting about?" Grimmjow looked up to see Nel glaring at him.

"Nothing" he said grinning at her.

"It is NOT childish!" Rukia pouted.

"Whatever you say midget." Ichio said looking away. Rukia fumed with anger and and was about to pounce on him when Grimmjow held her back.

"Fine, we'll play your game." Every one looked to see that Ulquiorra was the one that had spoken. "Just sit down and finish eating." He may have sounded calm but you could sense that he was serious and if you tried to protest you'd probably end up in the next world. Every one nodded and said as was told and started eating again.

Orihime looked at Ulquirra with awe. _'Wow, he made every one calm down and he didn't even have to raise his voice'_ She silently thanked him and went back to eating.

Ulquiorra was satisfied with his work. It wasn't his intension to really intrude the little argument that his brothers and his guests had, but when he saw Orihime sad, worried and looked like she was about to cry he just knew he had to do something. _'Shes a soft one'_ Ulquiorra pointed out.

ooOoOooOooOooooOo

Every one finished up their food and headed to the living room to play their little 'game'.

"Ok, here!" Orihime said excitedly while handing out strips of paper and pencils to everyone. As soon as they got their materials they wrote down their own name. When they finished, they folded it up and dumped it into a bag where Orihime shook it. She came to a stop, opened the bag and took out a piece of paper. She then gave it to Rukia, who then gave it to Serafine, who gave it to Shiro, and so on. When everyone finished getting a piece of paper they all opened it up to see who they got.

Shiro had Akira, Ichigo had Rukia, Nel had Grimmjow, Serafine had Toshiro, Toshiro had Serafine, Akira had Shiro, Rukia had Ichigo, Ulquiorra had Orihime, Grimmjow had Nel and Orihime had Ulquoirra. Every one looked up from their paper and all looked at each other.

"Well, time to go Christmas shopping then." Grimmjow said while getting up. Every one nodded and headed upstairs to change.

XxXxXxxX

"Ok my little minions, go off and scatter!" Grimmjow said with a big grin on his face. Every one rolled their eyes and went to their own place. They were all at the mall looking for a gift for their someone.

_'What does he/she want'_ they all thought.

**Nel POV-**

I was walking around the mall aimlessly bored out of my mind. I really didn't know what to give that blue headed pervert, I don't even think I should give him a gift! Like seriously why should I? But whatever, faith chose my cruel destiny and know I have to buy him something. Great!

**Akira POV-**

I really wasn't sure of what to buy Shiro. I should probably just buy him a book about how to satisfy someone in bed, heck who knows, he'll probably take an interest to it. Well than again, its not like he needs it. Just that small make out session made me rile up, imagine how he does in bed...

**Ulquiorra POV-**

Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut when they were arguing? That women, there's something about her but I just can't seem to put my finger to it. Oh well, now for her gift... might as well grab anything that I lay my eyes on and buy her that, it's not like I care enough to waste my time thinking of what gift I should give her. A gift is a gift...

**Normal POV-**

After about three tiresome hours of looking, they all reunited back to the spot that they had left.

"Ok, is every one here?" Grimmjow said. They looked around to see if every one was here and to their satisfaction no one was missing. "Good now come on, let's go."

OOoOoOoooOooooO

They all finally got home and both Toshiro and Shiro went straight to their rooms without saying anything to the rest.

"So wheres the Christmas Tree? I haven't seen it yet." Akira asked curiously looking around.

"Shit! I forgot to set it up... eh-hehe" Ichigo said laughing nervously. Akira wanted to smack his head but decided upon not to. Why? Cause he could be one of the many people that had picked her name in the game, and if that was true she didn't want to spoil her gift into something cheaper, same went for everybody. She had to treat all those around her nicely.

"Well we might as well set it up." Orihime said with her cheery voice. Ichigo smiled at her and nodded.

At the sight of him smiling at Orihime, Rukia felt a light tug on her chest. _'Why does my chest hurt? It's probably a little heart burn'_ Rukia thought while shrugging off the pain that she felt on her chest.

Grimmjow went to the basement and took out the Christmas tree setting it in the living room. Nel and Rukia started decorating the tree with colorful ornaments while Orihime and Serafine swirled some lights around the tree making it glow. Once finished, every one stepped back to see their amazing work.

"We just have to add the star." Akira said pointing at the bare top of the tree.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna put the star! I wanna put the star!" Rukia practically begged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her childlike manner. "If you noticed you can't, your to short midget."

Rukia glared at him. "That's why there's something called a ladder you idiot!"

"It's called something like oh I don't know... we don't have a ladder you elf!" said Ichigo.

"You take that back strawberry!" she yelled.

"Nope. I'll call you whatever I want, shorty."

"Fine play like that, carrot top!"

"Troll"

"Stupid face"

"Shit head"

"Booger butt!"

"Fart Face!"

"Fungus mout-" Rukia suddenly stopped when she noticed that Ichigo was crouched in front of her, back facing her. "What are you doing?" she asked. By this time, Grimmjow, Serafine, Nel, Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Akira were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Get on." he simply said.

"Wha- wai- n-no Ichigo" Rukia was blushing madly.

"Stop stuttering and get on my back if you want to put the stupid star on the tree." Rukia gave up and agreed as was told. To Ichigos surprise, Rukia was actually light. Rukias legs were resting on Ichigo shoulder while she reached out her arm to place the star. She started to stumble but she than placed her other free hand on top of his orange hair.

"Stay still you idiot! Im almost there.." Rukia said while still reaching. Ichigo felt like flinging her across the room but strained himself against it. "THERE!" Rukia said, proud of her job.

"Ok now get off of me." Ichigo said somewhat annoyed. He crouched down and she got off.

"Thanks Ichigo" she said smiling at him. Ichigos heart once again swelled up at the sight of her smile. He nodded and went to watch T.V as she also tagged along.

oOooOoOOoOooooOoo

Two hours had passed so far since Ichigo had helped Rukia put up the star. "I'm bored Ichigo!" Rukia whined, still in the living room with everyone else except Toshiro and Shiro who were still locked up in their rooms.

"Then come on let's head outside in the pool." He said while getting up.

"Ya have a pool?" asked Nel looking at Ichigo.

"Well ... yea," he simply said.

"Isn't it too cold to go for a swim?" asked Serafine.

"He's not talking about a swim you red-head. Last night there was a harsh blizzard and it froze the entire pool." Grimmjow concluded.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Akira, now interested on what their plan was.

Ichigo inwardly rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's talking about ice skating. The pool is solid enough to obtain all ten of our weight, probably even more."

"But we didn't bring any skates." Ne said.

"We have extra skates in a room of ours when we were younger so I give it an 85% chance that they will fit you." Informed Ulquiorra. The girls nodded and followed Ulquirra and the rest upstairs.

They came to a stop, now in front of a door and Ulquiorra turned to look at Ichigo. "Go to Shiro and Toshiro's room and tell them that we are planning to go ice skating outside at the pool. If they want to join then they can." Ichigo nodded and headed to both of his brothers room.

Ulquiorra opened the door to reveal their equipment room. The girls gawked at all their equipment.

_'Dam! So this is what they have in this room.'_ Serafine thought

_'WTF? I wonder what they have in the other rooms.'_ thought Akira while looking at the neatly placed equipments and pictures.

"There are the ice skates, pick one and head out to the pool. The pool is at the side of the kitchen if you haven't yet noticed already." informed Ulquiorra while he and Grimmjow got their ice-skates.

When they got to the pool they all put their ice skates on and started gliding except for the sisters who just stared at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow skate on the ice.

"Ya just going to sit their like retards or what?"asked Grimmjow while skating backwards mocking them.

Nel glared at him. "For your information we don't know how to skate you per-" before she could finish her sentence she slipped forward and was about to crash head on with the ice that was ahead of her, but it never came. She looked up to see that Grimmjow had grabbed her arm.

"Watch were your going klutz." He said, looking down at her. She hissed at him and snatched her arm out of his hold. Big mistake though, because as soon as she put that much force on that one side, she started falling again till Grimmjow once again caught her, but this time he grabbed her neck collar while Nel hung like a pathetic puppet at his side. "I said watch were you going."

Nel wobbled upward trying to maintain still. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabed her arm.

"It's like this," He said while showing her how to stand. By this time Ichigo, Toshiro, and Shiro were already down there. Ulquiorra told them about the girls lack of knowledge about ice skating and told them to teach them.

Shiro walked up to Akira and bowed down to her, his hand outstretched towards her. "May I teach you to ice skate your highness?" he asked teasingly. Akira smirked and took his hand. Shiro stood up and smiled, placing his arm around her waist and leading her to the ice.

Toshiro walked up to Serafine and grabbed her arm. "Come on stalker, I guess I have to teach my follower how to skate." he said smirking at her. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, it's time to teach our elf here how to skate." Ichigo said while he slipped his fingers into Rukias hand and led her to the ice.

"Come on women i'll teach you how to ice skate." Ulquiorra said while grabbing Orihimes arm.

xxxx

"Well I guess your a fast learner, seeing the fact that all of your sisters fell more than five times while you just fell twice." Toshiro said while looking at a green head fall and her blue headed partner cracking up with fits of laughter.

"Eh who knew? I guess I could thank my tutor for that." Serafine said while she skated ahead by herself.

"And here I thought that you hated cold stuff, seeing the fact that your adjusting to it pretty well." he said smirking while following her lead. Serafine shrugged and kept skating.

xxxx

"Ok ok I'll promise not to laugh this time." Grimmjow chuckled while he helped Nel back up to her feet.

"You said that the last time you pervert!" Nel said. Grimmjow placed his arm around her waist while she placed her arm around his neck.

"Ok, from the beginning." Grimmjow said seriously while Nel nodded. Nel concentrated on her feet and made a small rhythm to it like Grimmjow had taught her. 'One two, one two, one two..' by the fifth set Grimmjow let go of her and Nel was doing it by herself. Grimmjow smiled, not grinned or smirked, but actaullay smiled at her.

"Look Grimmjow I'm doing it I'm doing it!" Nel said excitedly.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Grimmjow said teasingly, putting his grin back on.

xxxx

"No midget, your doing it all wrong it's like this!" Ichigo said frustrated, showing her the right way for the twentieth time.

"Ok Ok... and it's Rukia not midget you idiot!" she said while she once again fell to the ground. Ichigo groaned and helped her up again.

xxxx

"Alight lets try something else. Give me your hand women." Ulquiorra said stretching out both of his hands toward Orihime while he sled backwards. Orihime nodded and slipped her fingers into his. "Know look at my feet, when my left foot is forward your left foot should be opposite of it. Same goes the other way around. If my right foot is backward your right foot should be forward, understood?" Orihime nodded and did as was instructed.

xxxx

"Come on, this should be easy for you." Shiro said once again lifting up Akira fom the iced floor. "Tell you what, if you could learn to skate by the next ten minutes we could play your little moaning game, which I know that I'm going to win this time."

Akira smirked and looked straight into Shiro's eyes, "You got yourself a deal." He once again showed her the steps and right then and there she started to swiftly skate around the ice as if she knew how to skate all her life. She came to a stop in front of Shiro, "There happy? Less than five minutes." she said while she crushed her lips to his. Shiro smiled and placed his arms on her waist while she wrapped her arm around his neck. _'That trick won't work again'_ Shiro thought as he cupped her cheeks with both of his hand and deepened the kiss. Then, that's when he heard it, music to his ears, Akira had moaned.

He smiled "Got you." he said while he started kissing her again. They stayed in this position for a while.

"So does this mean ya going out?" Shiro and Akira finally stopped making out to see that all eyes were on them, and that Grimmjow was the one that had spoken.

Akira blushed and looked up at Shiro unsure of what to say. Shiro smiled, placed his arm around Akiras waist and looked down at her. "Yea you could say that, if she agrees to be my girlfriend that is."

Akira smirked at him and nodded. "Yes, I Akira agree to be your girlfriend." she said.

"Then there it is, Akira is now my princess, were officially going out." Shiro said as he kissed the top of Akiras head and smirked at his little audience. Akiras sisters squealed saying how cute they looked together while Shiro's brothers congratulated him and Grimmjow giving him a headlock.

"You know what guys." Every one stopped their mini celebration and gave their attention to Orihime. "Since Akira is Rukias twin and Shiro is Ichigos twin, it almost looks like seeing both Ichigo and Rukia as a couple, don't you think?" The orange headed girl stated while putting on her sweet and innocent smile. Every one thought about it for a while and mentally agreed and nodded their heads in realization.

Every one that is accept for Ichigo and Rukia who were madly blushing. They all laughed, even Ulquiorra at seeing their cherry faces. Rukia and Orihime eventually learned how to ice skate, and with that they all headed back inside ending the day with good nights and waited for the upcoming day.

**There, chapter 8 finished =). I would like to thank the Anonymous reviewer for the ice skating idea and ill try to update ASAP lol. Anyways one couple created four more to go lol. Review ^_^**

**~This is FrostyNight98 saying goodbye...  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late Update...**

Chapter9-  
>Christmas:<p>

Snow was falling ever so lightly from the sky, dancing and prancing till it hit the ground.

"Hey... Rukia, wake up Rukia." Orihime whispered shaking the sleeping midget lightly. When she didn't awake, Orihime shooked her a little harder... then harder, and harder till she was practically yelling her name to wake up. "RUKIA WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" She shook her furiously, panic overwhelming her.

"O-ri-hi-me!" Rukia said through syllables trying to inform her sister that she was awake.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked now in front of Rukias room panting.

"Oh hi Ichigo! I was just waking Rukia up. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Orihme apologetically said.

Ichigo sighed with frustration. "It's ok Orihime, but anyways why are you waking Rukia up? It's like 5 in the morning."

"It's Christmas Ichigo!" Orihime said jumping with joy. "Anyways, come on Rukia, our sisters are waiting for us down stairs."

"Mmm-k, and Ichigo you should wake your brothers up so that we can all be downstairs and start opening the gifts... that is if there already there." Rukia said while following Orihime downstairs.

"I'll go wake them up." He said while heading to each of his brothers room.

* * *

><p>They were all bunched up in a circle sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree. Laughs of joy were heard, and many were surprised to see Grimmjow and Nel actually having fun and not arguing amongst eachother like they would usually do. Ichigo was talking to both Toshiro and Ulquiorra about random stuff while Rukia and Serafine were talking about what gifts they might've gotten. Orihime was alone looking at the everyone laugh and smile at each other and just having fun. <em>'I wish this would last forever'<em>

"Hey you guys! I think it's time to open the gifts." Serafine announced. They all nodded (Mostly Toshiro and Ulquiorra) while the others cheered with agreement.

"Ok, first one to receive their gift is..." Nel said while picking out a random gift from under the Christmas tree. "..Toshiro! Here you go kid." She said handing the gift to the nervous/annoyed 'kid'.

"I'm NOT a kid!" He pouted while scanning the gift.

"Don't just stare at it idiot! Open it." Shiro shouted. Toshiro ignored this and neatly unwrapped his gift. Everyone eagerly looked at what he got. Inside, was a metallic light blue watch that had simple, but beautiful designs on it and had a gold like frame around the clock. Toshiro admired the watch with awe as he examined it again.

"So you like my gift to you huh?" Everyone looked up and saw Serafine with a goofy grin on her face.

"You were the one that bought me this?" he asked, shock written all over his face.

"Uh-huh! I'm your secret Santa. So do you.. um.. so do you like it?" she asked nervously. Toshiro nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks" he said while putting his new watch on his wrist. "It fits." Serafine blushed and smiled.

"Ok, now that that's over, our next gift goes to... Shiro." Nel said while handing Shiro his gift. Shiro took it and scanned for the person who gave it to him. Sure enough he found it and a smile crept on his face when he saw who it was from. He eyed Akira who nodded at him to open it up.

"Ok let's see what my girlfriend got for me." he said while opening up his gift. Inside were five spray cans consisting of the colors red, black, silver, white, and neon blue. Shiro smirked at this and kissed Akira on the forehead. "Thanks." He whispered, while Akira nodded. Everyone knew that Shiro was an amazing artist and that he would surely use the spray cans for something.

But one thing stuck in everyone's head..._ 'How the hell did Akira manage to buy spray cans when she's under age, she's only like about 16, the appropriate age is 18 unless she...'_ Akira smirked with satisfaction.

"Our next victim shall be... um- .. Here you go Grimmjow." Nel said giving Grimmjow a rectangular box. Grimmjow took the box from her hand and stared at it.

"I suppose this gift is from you?" He said while looking at Nel who looked away. Taking it as a yes, Grimmjow ripped it up to reveal a thick gold chained necklace. Grimmjow grinned and put it around his neck making it shine. "Thanks Nel." She nodded and inwardly smiled at fact that Grimmjow had actually called her by her first name and not any other perverted name.

"Rukia your up!" Rukia perked her head up and grabbed her gift. She opened it up and gasped with delight and clapped her hands. Inside was a white music box and a white charmed bracelet that came along with it. She opened the music box and a nice melody flowed through the room. She grabbed the bracelet and put it on her wrist.

"So I see you like it huh?" She looked at Ichigo who gave her one of those rare smile of his and she smiled back.

"Thanks Ichigo." she whispered while closing the music box. He nodded and averted his gaze back to Nel.

"Next is... Oh... Here Orihime." Orihime jumped with joy and grabbed her gift.

She hesitantly unwrapped the gift and gasped with joy. She pulled it out of it's box to show it to everyone. She was holding up a brown stuffed Teddy bear that had a Christmas hat on that said 'Merry Christmas'. Every one chuckled when they saw her hug it very tightly with much love.

"So who gave it to her?" Ichigo asked. They all looked around saying it wasn't them till they heard Ulquiorra cough and shift around nervously. Everyone eyed him with shock while he looked around trying to avert there eyes.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ULQUIORRA!" Orihime squealed, tackling him into a huge hug along with her bear making them fall backward on the floor. Ulquiorra stiffened at the feeling of her skin touching his.

"G-get. Off. Of. Me. women." He said while trying to get up. Everyone tried holding back a laughter.

"Did Ulquiorra just stutter?" Grimmjow asked teasingly.

"Yea Grimmjow, he sure did. I think we have ourselves a next couple here." Toshiro added with a smirk on his face. By this time Orihime had gotten off of Ulquiorra.

"Now now, stop teasing Ulquiorra, don't you see he wants his love life to be a secret?" Nel said, adding on with the teasing while Ulquiorra glared at her. Everyone chucked at her comment. "Anyways... next gift is... huh I guess it's me." She was about to shake it to get a hint of what it might be till Grimmjow spoke up.

"Don't shake it you idiot if you don't want to break it!"

Nel smirked seeing the fact that since he knew what her gift was, that he was the one that had bought it for her. Grimmjow rolled his eyes when he saw the glint in her eyes. She opened it and gasped really loudly making everyone even more eager to see what it was.

In the box was a glass rose that was surrounded with fluffy cotton to prevent it from braking. She picked it up carefully to let everyone look at it and they all gasped with awe (Mostly her sisters). Nel examined it and noticed that near the end of the stem something was engraved. She took a better look at it and smiled. She looked up at Grimmjow and hugged him.

"WTF? Get off of me!" Grimmjow said while shoving Nel aside. At the end of the stem you could see her own name written upward in script form. Grimmjow wouldn't admit it but he actually liked the feeling of Nel hugging him, but didn't dare tell anyone.

"Alright next gift goes to... Oh here strawberry, my gift to you" Rukia said taking over Nels position. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously and grabbed his gift. He opened the gift to reveal a thick silver chain that was used to connect one part of your jeans to the other part. He looked up at her questioningly, and as if reading his mind she smiled.

"I bought it for you so that you can wear it whenever your about to sing in the School concert. It would make you look... cooler." she explained. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks midget."

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at the remaining gifts. "There are three more gifts to go. Let's see who's next, hmmm... here Ulquiorra it's for you."

Ulquiorra grabbed his gift and opened it. In it was a black long thick scarf that seemed to go on forever and under the scarf was a book that contained recipes of different foods and another section that allowed you to write down your own recipes. Ulquiorra inwardly smiled. He didn't really want a big gift like everyone else had gotten, he just wanted to get a simple but useful gift, like this one.

"Hope you like it. I've been trying to find just the right gift for you and that's the only thing I came up with." Ulquiorra looked at the orange haired girl. _'So she's the one that gave me this huh?'_

"Thanks." He said while giving her a small smile.

"Two more to go! Next one goes to Serafine! Here you go my hot headed sister!" Serafine glared at Rukia but quickly smiled when she received her gift.

To Serafines disappointment, the size of her gift was small unlike the others. She shrugged it off and opened her gift. She gasped and held up a carved wolf that looked like it was howling up at the moon. It's details were so precise; from the tip of it's tail to the point of it's eye.

"Like it? Carved it myself." She looked at Toshiro with surprise.

"You actally carved it yourself? Handmade? But how?" Toshiro chuckled at the girls shock.

"Toshiro is the only one in our family that took interest into carving and would always take lessons from our grandma as a child.." Ulquiorra informed.

Toshiro became silent when the mention of their grandma was heard in his ears. Serafine caught sight of this and changed the mood.

"Thanks opposite! It's perfect!" she said while giving him a hug. Toshiro slightly smiled and savored the moment.

"Last but not least, this gift goes to Akira! Since she is the last one, and we all know who gave who a gift, than Shiro MUST have had you." Orihime said delightfully while Rukia handed her sister her gift. Akira blushed and glanced at Shiro who smirked and nodded. She ripped up her gift and gasped.

In front of her was a large candace that had a painting of herself. It was a side view of herself sitting on the floor leaning on a wall while she was facing the person who was looking at the painting. (I don't know if that makes sense.) She had one leg extended out on the floor while one knee stood upward to her chest, one of her arm was beside her while the other arm rested on her knee. Her name was written across the empty space in white italic letters.

"You made this?" Akira whispered while still marveling at the painting. Shiro hugged her from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmhhhmm, you like it?" Akira nodded, while Shiro took the painting away from her. "Just going to make a few adjustments," he assured her while getting his spray cans that she had given him. He got the silver spray can and started to write something on the back. After about 10 minutes or so he gave the painting back to Akira. She smile when she saw what he wrote.

In the back of the candace he wrote _'Created by your beloved boyfriend Shiro'_ in script and at the bottom corner had the date of when they started going out which was, _'12/24.'_ She kissed him on the jaw while their 'audience' gagged with disgust.

"So is that why you and Toshiro were up at your rooms yesterday?" asked Nel. They both nodded while everyone started getting up to put away their gifts.

* * *

><p>They were all at the kitchen getting ready to eat when they heard the doorbell ring. Ichigo groaned with frustration while getting up from his seat and headed to the door.<p>

"Who do you think it is? We didn't invite anyone else." Toshiro asked his brothers. Just then, they heard a loud crashing sound with laughter and groans with an 'oof' sound and saw Ichigos body getting flung to the other side of the kitchen. The girls gasped and started panicking while the boys just calmly ate.

"He's here..." Ulquiorra whispered with a sigh.

"Aren't you going to do anything! Someone is robbing your house!" Serafine shouted.

"Is that the voice of a young beautiful lady that I hear?" came a loud and whiny voice.

_'Yup, that's him'_ Ulquiorra thought.

A man with short black spiky hair and a beard appeared at the kitchen with two girls that looked around 10 or 11 years of age at his side.

"Ugh, you stupid goat face." Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?" a little girl with light brown hair ran up to Ichigo.

"Yea, I'm good Yuzu. What brings ya here?"

"Goat-face thought it would be a good idea for us to visit you for a while." answered the girl with black shoulder length hair.

"Ichigo my boy! Don't just ignore your adored dad. Introduce me to my soon to be daughters!" This earned a punch in the face by Ichigo.

"Anyways Sereafine, Nel, Rukia, Orihime, Akira, this is my dad and my sisters." Shiro said pointing at his unconscious dad and his sisters who smiled.

_'That's their dad?'_ thought Nel.

_'Nothing alike'_ Rukia inquired.

_'Oh my..'_ Orihime stared.

_'What a goof ball.'_ both Akira and Serafine thought.

"Hi I'm Yuzu." The brown haired girl said while shaking their hands.

"Awwww aren't you an adorable one?" Nel said while squeezing her cheeks.

"I'm Karin" The black haired girl said without a nice greeting.

"Wait, so there are seven of you?" gasped Serafine.

"Yup! A lot of kids right?" Grimmjow smirked. Serafine nodded with amazement.

"Hello my soon to be beautiful daughters! Call me Ishin for now and if you want, in the future you could call me dad. Trust me I won't mind!" Ishin said while greeting the Kuchikis; as if nothing had happened jus a moment ago.

"Hello, nice to meet you, were the Kuchiki sisters." they all said.

"Like I said, you could call me Ishin. How are my boys treating you by the way? I hope you see them as fine gentlemen's."

"Yea... gentlemen." Nel said eyeing Grimmjow.

"Hey Toshiro can we play soccer? I'll kick your ass this time." asked Karin.

"You always say that Karin, and besides, you'll just end up putting yourself to shame." Toshiro replied.

"Some brother you are." Serafine said, loud enough for only Toshiro to here. He rolled his eyes at her comment and shrugged it off. Karin glared at Toshiro, but suddenly shrugged it off.

"Ulquiorra can you teach me more of your cooking? I promise I'll make it right this time!" Yuzu pleaded.

"Sure Yuzu, come on let's go." Ulquiorra said, leading his younger sister to the kitchen.

"So my boys, am I having any grandchildren soon? I've been waiting patiently for 17 years and Ive been thinking about baby name and oh my favorite one was Ka-." Ishin couldn't finish his sentence because just then, two punches were thrown to his face while two kicks were aimed to his gut, throwing him all the way to the kitchen and making some tooths to come out here and there. "Do you see Masaki how our sons treat me? Why do they have to be so cruel." Ishin weeped looking at a small picture of his deceased wife in his wallet (You know how he is people).

"What does he mean by grandchildren?" asked Rukia.

"N-nothing." Ichigo said.

"Is he going to be alright? It seemed like the four of you were pretty harsh, don't you think?" asked Orihime. The brothers eyed their father who was still rambling about how rude they were and how good of a grandfather he will become in the future.

"Nah, he'll be fine." They all said.

Ulquiorra and Yuzu finished making more food and everyone gathered at the kitchen. Everyone was laughing at the small embarrassing story's that Ishin had told about when the Kurasaki brothers were younger. Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro talked about the time when they heard they were going to have younger sisters and that they were going to be the best brothers that'll teach them how to do many stuff. Grimmjow and Shiro stood out of the conversation because they barely tried to have a good relationship with their sisters.

When every one was finished eating, Ishin, Yuzu, and Karin started leaving.

"Oh, and my sons, come here." Ishin said. All five brothers looked at each other and headed toward their father since they saw that he actually looked serious.

"What is it? Something the matter?" asked Toshiro.

"Here, use it very wisely.. please." All five received a wrapped box and when they all looked inside they threw it to the ground like it was contagious or something.

"W-What the hell you old goat face!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ok my boys, time for me to go. I'm expecting to see my grandchildren on my next visit."

Shiro smirked when he saw the golden packages that their father had given them._ 'Im sure I'll use it.'_ he said while he picked up two condoms and handed one to Grimmjow. He took it and nodded with a smile. _'Future references'_

* * *

><p>The day past with cheers joys and happiness. It was getting pretty late but they all refused to sleep. Ulquiorra eventually went upstairs and everyone else went to the living room sitting on the couch while warming up near the fire.<p>

"You know, I'm actually going to admit that these were the best two days that I had so far." Nel admitted.

"Yea, I wish we had more days like this." Orihime added while everyone else nodded.

Comfortable silence filled the room, while everyone savored this last moment with each other. Just then, a nice soothing melody was heard making the room even more soothing.

"Hmmm, Ulquiorra is probably playing the piano." Toshiro whispered, but loud enough that everyone heard.

"He knows how to play the piano?" asked Akira.

Toshiro nodded. "He chooses to only play the instrument as you can see, and not to sing. Don't get me wrong but if Ulquiorra chose to sing he could, but..." Toshiro ended it with that, unsure of what to say next.

Rukia caught sight of this and changed the subject. "So are all of you like, really brothers? Because of the hair and eye color... you know..." she asked. All five of them chuckled at her curiosity.

"Yes midget, we are. Toshiro and Shiro got their hair color by our grandmother; my dads side, while Ulquiorra got his hair color from our dad. I got my hair from my grandma; my mothers side while Grimmjow got his hair color from my grandfather; my dads side." he said while Toshiro took over.

"As for the eyes, I got my eye color from my mother, Ulquiorra got his eye color from my grandma, Grimmjow got his eye color from my other grandma, Shiro got his eye color from my grandpa, and Ichigo got his eye color from my other grandpa." They all nodded with agreement while the girls took in the information.

"Why? Aren't ya related?" asked Shiro.

"Nope, only Rukia and Akira are, as you could see. Nel, Orihime and myself were adopted when we were only five years old. Ever since then, we all became close." Serafine said with a huge smile on her face.

Music still filled the room while the fire started getting smaller and smaller till it soon blacked out.

**Ha-Ha yes i know crappy ending T.T ... I would like to thank Vman9000  for most of the ideas and one of the anonymous reviewers. A.M.P 1008 for correcting some of the name errors and for future references. lol ok thanks, till next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10-

Morning had risen in the Kurosaki residence and five young guests were at the front door steps, saying their goodbyes.

"Alright take care." The orange headed boy said while leading them outside towards their cab.

"Remember, you could come here whenever you feel like it, just ask." said Grimmjow.

"Thanks for everything and don't worry, we'll come and visit some day." Orihime said as she got in the cab.

"Ok, be careful. Bye." Toshiro said.

All three boys watched as the cab slowly disappeared.

"Hey.. Ichigo, you got mail." Ulquiorra said, giving the mail to his brother once they were all inside.

Ichigo ripped the mail open and scanned it. "H-Hey you guys, were invited to Mays New Years party..."

All four of them stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him wide eyed. They truly disliked May and her group. They would always get away with everything and get anything they wanted. They were the popular girls after all.

"Might as well go. It's not like we have a choice or something, right?" Shiro said from the couch while eating popcorn.

"Yea... and this time we are _no_t wearing a tank-top!" Toshiro growled, eyeing Grimmjow who just smirked.

"Nah, we cant. This party thinger is formal, so we have to wear appropriate clothes and stuff, but trust me, it's still one if those crazy party's with drinking and crazy chicks." Ichigo added, still scanning the invitation.

"Eh, we have plenty of time to think of what were going to wear. For now, let's just rest, I'm tired." Grimmjow stated while yawning and heading up to his room. They all nodded with agreement and headed to their own doings.

_'Back to Mays house huh? I hope Misty isn't there... but then again, she **is** one of the popular girls, so why wouldn't she be? Things would get pretty intense if Misty and Serafine were found in the same room, thats if she was invited.'_ Toshiro was in the in the book room trying to read, but as it shows he couldn't. He sighed and placed the book away. He headed towards his room and drifted himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Mays party and the Kurosaki brothers were now in her front doorstep, just waiting, fighting whether they should go in or just turn around and leave.<p>

Shiro smirked evilly and stepped back and pushed Ichigo forward. 'Karma's a bitch, bitch' he thought.

'Dam you Shiro' Ichigo cursed while glaring at his twin brother.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and rang the bell. Screams, shouts and cheers were heard from the other side of the door. Just then, the door opened to reveal May wearing a pink fluffy/slutty dress, making them all gag with disgust.

"Hi Ichigo!" May squealed while tackling him to a hug.

"G-get off of me!" He yelled while shoving her aside, scowl in place.

"What did you say? Just to remind you, my daddy is rich and he could do anything I ask him for. So if you don't want to be jailed up for rape, then I suggest you to straighten up your attitude. I'll let it slide for now as a warning, but next time you won't be so lucky!" She growled while heading back inside her mansion.

"I-I..." Ichigo stammered not knowing what to say.

"Way to go smart ass! Watch were your stepping next time." Shiro hissed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled while heading inside.

There were many people drinking and dancing while the music blasted throughout the house. It was more like a club, except for all the New Years decoration.

"Hey you! Wheres Ulquiorra?" Ichigo turned around to see a girl with a black dress that barely hid any of her skin. _'Ew'_

"Um... Why? What's it to you? Are you a friend of... his? What's your name?" he asked still eyeing the girl.

"Just answer my question!" she growled, getting really impatient.

"Who are you to boss me around?" He asked getting really irritated by this random girls attitude.

"Look you fxcking ass hole! I don't have time to play these little silly game of yours. I want to know were Ulquiorra is at, and if you won't tell me, I'll go and tell May to get rid of you!"

"W-wait May? You know her?" Ichigo really hoped she was talking about some one else. "What's your name girl?"

"Of course I know May! Its surprising that you don't know who I am. You really _do_ look stupid then. I'm Ruby, one of the popular girls that hangs out with May. Now that you have your answer, give me mines. Where is Ulquiorra!" she practically yelled.

_'Shit Ichigo, what have you gotten yourself into? Getting screamed at by two popular girls in the same night isn't a good road to a good reputation.'_

"Oh... Uh sorry, think I had a little to many drinks he-he.. I um Ulquiorra? Oh he's at home, he's kinda sick so he couldn't make it." He said trying not to think of what his future punishment might be. But even so, it was true. His brother had the flu and decided to stay home and rest.

Ruby eyed him cautiously. "You better not be lying to me! And if I found out that you did, that'll be the end of you." she warned while retreating back to where she came from.

Ichigo sighed loudly and headed to the balcony. _'Dam, I gatta be careful to whom I'm talking to next time'_

He was staring up at the sky thinking about the past few days. _'I wonder what that midget is doing right now. Heh, she's probably beating up her sisters right now or helping out an old lady cross the street. She's weird though, it's like having split personalities huh? Being nice one moment and turning into a beast the next.'_ He chuckled at the thought of it. _'But I like her good side better though, she looks happy and cute...'_ Ichigo lightly shook his head_ 'What the hell? Why am I even thinking of her like that? She's just a random friend? But then again... I **did** tell her about my past.. well not all of it, but just the one that I promised myself not to tell anyone, not even my brother! And there I was, telling it to a random girl that I recently met. She didn't take pity on me like I expected though. She actually yelled at me.'_ Ichigo lightly laughed at the memory. _'The way those violet eyes of hers looked at me, it was as if she could see right through me, right into my soul to be exact, kinda scary but whatever, it felt good. The smile she gave me too, it reminds me so much of my mother and I couldn't help but feel a little piece of my heart melt with joy.'_ Ichigo shook his head lightly for the second time and sighed. _'What the hell have you gotten yourself into Ichigo? Why am I feeling this way?'_

Just then, he heard light footsteps heading towards him. He got out of his trance and looked behind him to see who it was. He almost fell to his knees when he saw who it was, but thank goodness the rails were right there to support him.

Right in front of him was Rukia Kuchiki, the girl that had been in his mind for like the past few days. Yes, he admits it. This girl was in his mind 24/7, not even his dreams were safe.

Her hair was in a nice but messy bun, while the one stubborn bang that was always in between her brow was clipped to the side. She wore a baby blue strapless dress with black designs on it. The dress reached above her knee and she wore black simple flat. Overall, she looked beautiful, in Ichigos case.

"Hey strawberry. Long time no see huh? I didn't expect you to be here." She said while standing beside Ichigo and looking up at the night sky.

Ichigo still hadn't averted his eyes from her and Rukia took notice in this.

She wouldn't to lie herself, but when she saw Ichigo on the balcony she couldn't help but blush. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, which he left the top few four open, revealing his bare neck with a glimpse of his chest and his sleeves were folded to his elbow. He had black dress pants with black shoes. His hair was messy, probably not really caring what he looked like, and his golden eyes were just out there, standing out the most, making him look like a god... like always.

"It's impolite to stare you know." She said, still looking at the sky.

"Yea? Tell that to yourself next time. Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me. You could practically see yourself drooling. That isn't very lady-like if you ask me." He said while facing back to the sky.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up._ 'He **has** to be lying, I didn't do that, but then again... I **was** distracted...'_ Ichigo took notice of her flushed face and smirked.

"Yea, well if you ask me, it isn't very manly-like to have your mouth open whenever you see a gal. A fly could of just zapped into your mouth and you probably wouldn't even notice it." She said, grinning when she saw his smirk fade away being replace with his scowl.

"But anyways, never mind that, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thinking.." was his only reply.

Rukia saw him daze out. _'Wow he really looks like he's concentrating, and by the looks of it, it looks serious'_ she thought, mentally chuckling.

"About?" She asked, now facing him.

"Um.." he looked at her eyes and as fast as he looked at it, he withdrew them back to the ground and sighed, "Nothing."

Rukia new something was bothering him but let it slide. For now, they just stood there looking at the sky loving each other's presence.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grimmjow do you know were Ulquiorra is at? I havent seen him." Grimmjow turned to see Orihimes worried expression.<p>

"He's at home. He's kinda sick with the flu or something, but I wouldn't worry if I were you." He said assuring the orange head.

"Oh ok, well, I... um... well can I visit him? I'm getting kind of bored here and I would go home, but it's to far away and seeing that your house is like a block away I could... um just walk there..." she said while playing with the tip of her index fingers. "I-I could keep him company and stuff... s-so he won't have to be alone on New Years."

Grimmjow grinned at the shy girl. "Sure you could go, here." Grimmjow handed her his keys to their house. "Just don't lose it or something... and don't make copy's of it! I don't want to see some strange obsessive girls walking around my house. Got it?"

Orihime perked her head up when she got the keys. "Oh, Thank you, thank you! Don't worry it'll be safe with me. You can count on it!" she said, determination burning in her eyes. "Ok, bye now."

Grimmjow nodded and went back to whatever he was doing.

* * *

><p>Orihime was now at their front door step, hesitating whether this was a bad idea or not. She took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

She stepped inside the house and looked around for any sign of his presence. _'No ones here. He's probably in his room then.'_

Orihime went upstairs and faced five doors. _'If I remember correctly, I could have sworn I once saw him enter this room'_ she thought while heading to a plain door. She opened it and to her disappointment he wasn't in there.

She closed the door and was about to leave when she heard a nice melody flow through the hallway. She followed the sound and it lead her to a door that had a music note on it. She opened it lightly and peeked through it. Orihime quietly gasped when she saw Ulquiorra playing a beautiful white piano. She marveled at the way the moon shined over him while his pale white fingers brushed through the keys. She was so hypnotized at the beauty that she didn't notice herself leaning on the door.

Ulquiorra stopped playing when he heard a loud gasp. He looked over to the door just in time to see an orange head fall to the ground.

"Who are you? How did you get in here!" he demanded.

Orihime gathered herself up from the floor and tried to think of something.

"Orhime? What are you doing here?" he asked, curiosity overwhelming him. _'Did she brake into my house or what? The woman is crazy if she did. But if she did break in, then why didn't the alarms go on?'_

"Oh, I-I-... um.. you see ... I was um at Mays NewYears party and got um a little bored. I saw Grimmjow and asked him where you were.. because you know.. I-I didn't see you and he said that you were sick so you stayed home. I asked if I could get the keys to your house because I ... um didn't want you to be alone in New Years, so he gave me the keys and um... here I am.." she said laughing nervously while rubbing her neck.

Ulquiorra scanned over her. She was wearing a peach plain dress, somewhat like a summer dress, not to fancy though and beige like ballerina shoes.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra was wearing a black tank-top with warm white plain pajama pants and was bare footed.

"So you play the piano huh?" She asked, trying to make a conversation.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um.. some tea would be nice." she said. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and Orihime followed. When he finished making the tea he gave it to Orihime who was now sitting on the table. He sat across from her and stared at her as she took a sip.

Orihime noticed this and shifted uncomfortably. "Umm.. good tea." she said, trying to make conversation. He didn't do anything except stare at her.

"Why?" he asked after a long and intense silence.

Orihime looked up from her tea and to Ulquiorra. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Why... Did you come for a visit."

"Well I told you, it's because I didn't want you t-"

"Why though." He interrupted

"Well... I know how it feels when someone is lonely and I didn't want you to experience it.." she said, now looking at her fingers.

"And what makes you think that I hadn't experienced it yet women?" he asked.

"Well, because you had your family..." she said, whispering the last part.

"But you had yours, yet you still experienced it."

"Akira, Rukia, Nel, and Serafine aren't my real sisters Ulquiorra. I was adopted, and before I even met them, I was always lonely." She bit her upper lip to prevent tears from coming down.

Ulquiorra kept silent and watched the orange-headed girl. "Well your late because I've already experienced it. No need to bother now."

She looked up at him with sadness. "How is that possible if you had your family?"

Ulquiorra stared into her eyes for a long time as if studying her. He then looked away and jerked himself up, now starting to leave.

"Wait! Please don't go." Orihime said, whispering the last part. Ulquiorra flinched at the touch of her hand grabbing his bare arm. He looked at her and then back at his arm. As if understanding, she let go of his arm.

"Sorry..." she whispered, now looking at the ground. He didn't say anything after that and went straight upstairs, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Ulquiorra went into his room and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling from his bed and slowly started drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was debating whether or not to confess to Rukia. Yes, for these last couple of minutes, or hours he was thinking of what to say.<p>

Ichigo had realized his feeling for the midget was beyond a friendship like manner. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He couldn't stop thinking of her voice, her smile, her scent, her touch on his skin. This frustrated him so badly. Just this one midget did this to him and it pained him to have to struggle with his new found feelings. He absolutely adored her.

It was now 11:40 and people were already starting to get drunk.

"Hey midget, want to go outside? It's getting kind of rough in here." he said while eyeing a bunch of drunk men. Just when he was about to look at her, he felt a pang on his stomach._ 'Stupid midget.'_ "Why'd you do that for?" he said while clutching his stomach.

"For calling me midget you idoit! Now come on let's go!" she said while dragging him outside.

They were now walking in a park admiring the way the moon made everything seem beautiful.

Rukia saw Ichigo in deep thought again. "What's wrong Ichigo? I know something is troubling you and don't even try to deny it. Tell me so that I could help you."

Ichigo sighed and looked at her eyes, then averted them back to the sky. _'Its you that's troubling me! Dont you understand?'_ he wanted to yell out but didn't.

Rukia watched him closely. When he looked at her, Rukia could have sworn she saw a tint of pain in those golden eyes if his. He sighed again and closed his eyes, now coming to a stop.

"Look Rukia... there's this girl that I really, really like..." When Rukia heard this, she felt a little tug in her heart._ 'Why is he telling me this?' _

"and I don't know how to confess to her, and suppose I did confess, I wouldn't know what her reaction would be... and to tell you the truth, I don't really like rejection that much." he said while chuckling. "So what do you think I should do?"

Rukia ignored the lump forming in her throat and took a deep breath. "Well Ichigo, I think you should confess to her. You wouldn't want to live a life with regret right?" she said, trying to force herself to smile, but failed.

"Thanks Rukia." she nodded and felt tears surrounding her eyes. She closed her eyes and started walking away from him really fast. _'Why am I acting like __this?'._ She didn't want Ichigo to see her like this. She started walking even faster when she heard him shout out her name. _'What does that idiot want from me now! Shouldn't he go confess to that girl. Psh, it's probably May'_

She was about to exit when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to face those oh-so beautiful golden eyes of his and was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her, and his head laying on her shoulder. From the background they could hear people start a count down.

_Five_

"Rukia... I really... really like you. I can't stop thinking of you. Your always on my mind and I don't know what I would do right know if you didn't feel the same way about me, but please just tell me that you feel the same way.." he whispers into her ears.

_Four_

Rukia let her tears spill at his confession._ 'He was talking about me this whole time? That idoit'_

_Three_

She smiled and pulled away from him, now looking into his eyes and cupping his face with her hands.

_Two_

"I love you Ichigo." she whispered. She suddenly thought about what she had just said and gasped.

_One_

Before she could say anything, she felt his lips crush against hers. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist while she locked her arms around his neck. They stayed in this position for a while, just kissing each other, not letting go.

Meanwhile, you could hear people cheering with joy and the clangs of glass against each other. When they broke apart, Ichigo cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, and Happy NewYears." he whispered. Rukia rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Happy NewYears." she whisperd and with that, they kissed again under the bright and shinning moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

New years had come and gone, and when school started, everyone was hit with total shock.

"They're staring.." Rukia whispered. She was beside Ichigo, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You'll get used to it." he whispered back, grinning.

"Shiro, if they don't stop staring I swear I'll rip their heads off!" Akira hissed.

"Eh, no ones stopping you right?" he said, smirking while swapping his arm around her shoulder. Akira rolled her eyes but then also smirked. _'Ha! He's all mine and not yours._' She mentally sang.

"Opposite, don't you get annoyed with all this attention?" Serafine asked while looking around.

Toshiro had his arms crossed and shrugged. "Yes, but what can I do about it?"

"Ha-Ha your scared of some eyes on you? What a little punk." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Fuck off Grimmjow!" The green head pouted.

"Are you frightened of all the constant stares woman?" Ulquiorra asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"No, just the glares." Orihime said.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." he assured, expressionless.

**(A/N-Woah! Woah! Did we miss something between those two? We sure did!)**

_Flashback_

_Orihime was watching T.V from the living room when she heard a loud crash upstairs. **'Thats coming from Ulquiorras room.'** She thought while rushing to his room._

_She entered his room to see Ulquirra on the ground, starting to get up while some books that were on his bed were scattered on the floor._

_"Ulquiorra are you Ok? What happened?" she shouted._

_**'Orihime? Why is she still here'** he thought but then shrugged it aside. "Nothing, I just... fell off my bed." he said, picking up his book.._

_"You fell?" she asked, not really being convinced of his answer. She scanned him and noticed that he had huge bags under his eye and that he looked very tired._

_"Hey Ulquiorra, how often do you sleep?"_

_"Why woman? It's none of your concern. Now if you may, leave." he said._

_"No! Tell me Ulquiorra... do you have nightmares?" Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow at her sudden burst._

_He sighed and laid on his bed. "Stubborn one aren't you? Well, since I know you won't leave till you get an appropriate answer, yes, I have nightmares. Satisfied? Now leave."_

_"About?" she asked, ignoring his command._

_"Why is it any of your concern?" he asked._

_"Please Ulquiorra, just tell me. I promise I'm a good listener." she pleaded. She was now sitting on the floor facing his bed._

_He sighed for the second time and started telling her about his nightmares. He told her that he would find himself in pure darkness and that he would always sense evil surrounding him. He also told her that he would always see a bright light ahead of him and that whenever he would try to run towards it, he would always feel something grab his ankle and pull him back to the darkness._

_Throughout all his explaining, he noticed that Orihime was actually paying attention. She would nod as if keep going/understanding or she would lean closer to his bed meaning that she was eager to hear more._

_He was satisfied with this. She didn't get bored or say anything like he was silly or that it's just a simple nightmare and that he'll just get over it, no, she didn't say any of that. She actually gave him advise or gave her own opinions on it. It soon ended up with him falling asleep and her putting a blanket over him before she left._

_When Ulquiorra woke up the next morning, he noticed that he woke up normal instead of waking up in need of air. That's when it hit him, that night, when he was sleeping, he didn't have any nightmares. No darkness, no feelings of evil, no nothing, no none. Only a dream filled with bright light and a girl with long orange hair and light grey eyes._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed by and almost everyone got used to the fact that both Ichigo and Shiro were dating Akira and Rukia. They also understood that since they were dating, they would normally see the rest of their sibling hanging around with each other.<p>

"Hey Toshiro, it's your turn to pick a song for the next School concert." Ichigo said while watching T.V. They were all at home in their living room doing their own thing.

"Yea, I know and I already picked one so no need to bother." He said while going back to his reading.

"It's a Valentine song right?" asked Shiro who was drawing.

"Mhm." He said as he flipped the page.

"Ok, then tell us the song, we have to get ready and practice. The concert is only one week from now." Ichigo assured while still watching T.V. By this time, Toshiro had already closed his book and was now facing Ichigo.

"Yea I know, the song is..."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Valentines Day School Concert and many girls couldn't wait for the Kurasaki's to sing.<p>

They were getting so popular that they even had T-Shirts of them and their faces were printed on some heart shaped balloons.

"Alright, the time you have been waiting for! Here is the Kurasaki brothers singing to the song Secret Valentine by We The Kings!" The MC shouted. Heck, even the schools MC was fond of them. Many fan girls shouted and squealed.

Mist created on the stage and five figures appeared. Ulquiorra was at the back playing the drums. Ichigo, Shiro, and Grimmjow were playing the guitars while Toshiro had the bass. As for the lead singers, they were Toshiro and Ichigo.

Soon, the audience became quite and the guitars kicked in with the bass and then the drum.

_**Toshiro-**  
>'Soft kiss and wine<em>  
><em>What a pretty friend of mine<em>  
><em>We're finally intertwined...<em>  
><em>Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Secret valentine'<em>

**_Ichigo-  
><em>**_'We'll write a song  
><em>_That turns out the lights  
><em>_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
><em>_Don't waste your time  
><em>_Speed up your breathing  
><em>_Just close your eyes  
><em>_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all'_

**_Toshiro-  
><em>**_'Lay down, be still  
><em>_Don't worry talk they will  
><em>_I'll be loving you until..  
><em>_Morning's first light  
><em>_Breaks tomorrow  
><em>_I'll take care of you tonight  
><em>_Secret valentine'_

**_Ichigo-  
><em>**_'We'll write a song  
><em>_That turns out the lights  
><em>_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
><em>_Don't waste your time  
><em>_Speed up your breathing  
><em>_Just close your eyes  
><em>_We'll hope it's for nothing at all'_

_**Both**-  
><em>_'When guilt fills your head  
><em>_Brush off rise up from the dead  
><em>_This is the moment that we will come alive'_

**_Ichigo-  
><em>**_'Brace yourself for love'_

**_Toshiro-  
><em>**_'Sweet love,'_

**_Both-  
><em>**_'secret love'_

**_Ichigo-  
><em>**_'We'll write a song that turns out the lights  
><em>_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside'_

**_Toshiro-  
><em>**_'Don't waste your time  
><em>_Speed up your breathing  
><em>_Just close your eyes  
><em>_We'll hope it's for nothing at all  
><em>_(We'll write a song)  
><em>_That turn's out the lights  
><em>_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
><em>_Don't waste your time  
><em>_Speed up your breathing  
><em>_Just close your eyes  
><em>_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all...'_

When they finished, everyone shouted their name for more. Toshiro waved at them and when he spotted Serafine he smiled. Serafine met with his eyes and felt her cheeks warm up. She nervously waved her hand back at him and smiled.

**Serafine POV-**

_'Toshiro smiled at me..'_ that's all that went through my head. I saw him head back to the backstage and at this moment I wanted to squeal, but I restrained myself.

Akira and Rukia headed to the back stage, and I followed, along with both Nel and Orihime.

I noticed that Nel and Grimmjow started hanging out a little bit more often, and yes, they still have little fights but not as much as back then when they used to resent each other. Now, well now you see them laugh, well mostly at each other, but still, it _is_ considered laughing.

Then there's Orihime with that Ulquiorra guy. Ever since NewYears, I've seen him talk a bit more with her like he would to his brothers. He would still keep a distance from her and not smile, but besides that, he kind of looked interested in her. Not in any perverted way, but in an actual understanding way.

I shrugged it off and we went towards the Kurasaki brothers. When we found them, I wanted to burst out into laughter.

In front of us were Grimmjow, Shiro, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro carrying loads of heart shaped chocolate boxes while roses were stuck on their clothes and they were panting really hard. We all ran up to them and started to take out the thorns that were stuck on their clothes.

"What happened here?" Orihime asked while taking off some of Toshiro's thorns.

"We fxcking got mobbed by a bunch of fan girls!" Shiro said while dropping all the chocolates and removing some thorns.

"Yea! You should have seen them! They were like bulls! They kept throwing us roses and chocolates." Grimmjow said, now sitting on the floor gasping for air.

"We had to run away from them, but I doubt we lost them. They could come anytime soo-" before Ichigo could say anything more, we heard a mob of fan girls running towards us.

I couldn't move from my place because I was so traumatizes at the amount of girls. Grimmjow was right. They were like bulls! I soon felt a hand grab my wrist and when I looked to see who it was I blushed.

Toshiro was dragging me away from the fangirls. I fixed my composure and also started running. He lead me to a narrow corridor and we slipped in while we saw fan girls run right past us.

**Normal POV-**

"I think were safe here for now." Toshiro said while leaning on the wall and catching his breath.

"Wheres do you think the rest ran off to?" Serafine asked.

"I don't know, but they're pretty smart, well, except for probably Shiro and Grimmjow, but they'll somehow find a way out" he said.

They stayed silent for a while till a grumbling sound was heard. Toshiro looked at Serafine.

"Oh... I um guess I'm Uh hungry. Eh-hehe..." she laughed nervously while rubbing her neck.

He smirked and took out a box of chocolate out of nowhere. "Here, eat up. I don't want my stalker to starve to death." he said while flinging the box towards her.

She caught it and blushed a bit. She got one and ate it. "Do you want one?" she asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "No thanks, I don't like sweets."

"Huh, another thing we don't have in common. Weird right?" she asked, now popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"I guess..." Toshiro said while peeking his head out for any sign of fan girls and then quickly dipped it back in.

"Hey I don't see them any where. They probably split up. Ok girls you know what to do! Split up and search!" one of the fan girls commanded.

"I don't think we'll get out of here any time soon." he said, now sitting down on the floor.

"Toshiro... why did you have a box of chocolates on you if you dont like sweets?" Serafine asked, now staring at him.

Toshiro felt his cheeks warm up, to his discomfort and crossed his arm. "What do you mea-"

"Oh don't play dumb!" she interrupted.

"Cause..." was his only reply.

"Cause what?" she asked, extending the 'cause'.

"Nothing" he said.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell ME!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

By this point, Serafine was leaning over him, both arms extended towards the wall so there was no way for any escape. Their faces were inches apart now. She felt his cold breath on her neck and slightly shivered. She gritted her teeth.

"TELL M-" she couldn't finish her sentence because a certain someone's lip were on hers. She had her eyes wide open to see the guy that she had a crush on, yes she admits it, she had a small- no wait huge crush on him, just to see him kissing her! She slowly closed her eyes while her hands cupped his face. His lips were so soft and sweet that she didn't even notice his arms wrap around her waist and that her knees were on both sides of his hips. They both parted in need of air and looked into each-others eyes.

"Why are you so persistent for me to answer the stupid question." Toshiro hissed while marveling at her beauty.

_'Why** did** I make such a big fuss about this?'_ Serafine thought, but before she could think of anything else, she felt her lips get caught by his again. She smiled at this and kissed him back with more passion and needing.

They immediately broke apart when they heard a whistling sound. They both looked up to see Grimmjow and Nel looking down at them smirking.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Nel said. They both got off of each-other and quickly got up.

"No-no-no we were um.." Serafine tried to find an excuse till she felt an arm creep around her waist. She looked at the owner of the arm and blushed when it lead to Toshiro.

"It was just a little make out session, that's what all couples do right?" he asked while looking at Serafine.

Serafine smiled and nodded. "Right." while she hooked her arm around his shoulder.

By this time, every one came and looked at the scene ahead of them.

"Woah, are ya guys like... together?" Ichigo asked while grinning. They both nodded and he smirked.

"Nice little man." Shiro said. They all looked at him to see red marks all over his jawline with messy hair, while his partner, Akira, also had messy hair.

"Looks like ya had a little fun." Grimmjow said while grinning. Both Shiro and Akira smirked while Shiro put his arm around her shoulder.

"Congratulations you two." Orihime said with a smile. Toshiro and Serafine nodded.

"Alright, alright.. Let's go home, it's getting late." Nel said while looking up at the sky. They all nodded and started heading home.

"Happy Valentines.." Toshiro whispered, while giving Serafine another kiss. She smiled between the kiss, now blushing.

"Thanks opposite.." she said while they headed off to catch up with their siblings.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-12

**A/N~Zooquarium-(my made up wonderland; mixing zoo and aquarium together) lol**

Two months had passed since the Valentines School Concert and it was now the first Saturday of May.

Since nobody had any plans on this day, the Kurasaki decided to take the Kutchikis to Zooquarium. They all met up at a near by park to check if they had everything they needed, and to their relief, they did.

Rukia had her hair tied in a high ponytail while she wore black shorts with a loose white tank-top and black keds. Her sisters had the same out fit except for the colors of their tankatops. Serafine had baby blue, her hair braided to the side, Orihime had orange, hair let loose, Nel had lavender, hair in a low side ponytail while Akira had grey, hair swept in a messy bun. Rukia had a small black north face book bag slung over her shoulder; to carry small stuff, while Orihime had a digital camera that she slung around her shoulders.

"Alright, ready?" Grimmjow asked. They all nodded and started heading to their destination.

When they all got to Zooquerium, they got a map and started marking the places they were going to go first.

Their first choice were the monkeys, sure.. they got lost a couple of times, but they managed to find it somehow.

"Awww they look so cute!" Orihime cooed while taking a picture of the furry monkey. Akira grunted while Grimmjow scoffed.

_'She sure has a weird taste in animals.'_ Ulquiorra thought, observing the happy orange head.

After they were done looking at the Monkeys, they headed off to the bat cave.

"Come on! Hurry up! This is my favorite animal!" Shiro whined, dragging Akira inside the cave.

"Your such a kid." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, a kid that you love.. Oh look at that!" Shiro said, getting distracted and pointing at a bat that was soaring around. Akira smiled at his childish like manner. _'He's so cute when he acts like this...'_

They observed the bats for about half an hour and when they finished, they headed towards the Tiger section to Shiro's disappointment.

"That one looks like it could kill!" Grimmjow said excitedly, pointing at a buff tiger that was surrounded by other tigers. "Look! It's even fighting off all those other pathetic weak ones." he cheered, now watching the buff tiger wrestle against the other tigers.

"Aww...He's protecting his family." Nel said, now pointing at the lioness and the small cub that were behind the tiger.

"Psh, doubt it. Thats obviously his food. He just doesn't want anyone else to take it." he simply said, as if stating an obvious fact. Nel rolled her eyes and decided to not waste her breath and argue with him. _'What a smart ass'_

"Were to next?" Toshiro asked.

Ulquiorra took the map out and examined it. "Right now were at the tigers section and we'll be heading to the penguins, but between both sections there's a food stand. We can take a break there so that we could eat and use the restroom."

They all nodded and started following Ulquiorra who led them to the food court. Since there were ten of them, they took up two tables.

"Grimmjow and I are going to order the foods while Toshiro and Ulquiorra go get the drinks." Shiro said, now heading off. They all nodded and those who were left at the table started having their own conversations.

"Hey Nel, can you tell Toshiro that I want water instead of juice?" Ichigo asked. Nel nodded and headed towards where Toshiro was at. She stopped when she heard both Shiro and Grimmjows voice. She hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

"Shut up, I know you like Nel. You always talk to her and both of you actually laugh together. Just admit it! You fell for Nelliel Kuchiki." she heard Shiro say. She felt her cheeks warm up. _'Grimmjow likes me?'_

"No I don't! I don't fxcking care about her. Never did, never will! She doesn't mean anything to me! So just... fuck off." he said while snatching the tray that was prepared for them off the counter and headed to the table.

Nel felt an aching pain in her chest. _'So he doesn't care huh? Well who needs him anyways? He could just stay out of my life for all I care!'_ she thought while heading towards Toshiro to do what she was previously assigned to do.

After they finished eating, they headed off to the penguins. Toshiro despised the penguins. For what reason you may ask? Because they were able to live in cold environments, unlike himself, who he had to experience heat ant try everything in his will power to stay nice and cool like being locked up in a house with an A.C on or eating a lot of popsicles.

"Jealous?" Toshiro looked away from the penguins just to see Serafine with a goofy smile on her face.

"Maybe..." he said, now smirking.

After the penguins, they headed off to the horses which Ichigo secretly admired. He watched the horses run around the field and got amused when an all black horse ran past all of them.

"So I see you took an interest in Zangetsu." Ichigo looked beside him to see an old man around his 80's.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"The black horse you were staring at. His name is Zangetsu, he's the fastest horse there, probably the wisest too." The old man said, now starting to leave.

_'Zangetsu huh?'_ Ichigo thought, looking back at the black horse that was still in the lead.

When they finished observing the horses, they headed towards the bunnies, which made Rukia go crazy with excitement. She ran all around and adored all the bunnies. She was worse than Shiro when he was in the bat cage! She felt like she was in heaven, especially when Ichigo was beside her, who by now, was tired like hell.

After dragging Rukia out of the bunny section, they headed off to the gift shop.

Ichigo bought a small glass shaped bunny necklace for his adored Rukia, while Akira bought glow in the dark bats for Shiro. Nel bought herself some candies, while Toshiro bought a red and white dolphin bracelet for Serafine. Grimmjow just looked around, not really caring, while Orihime and Ulquiorra ate candy as well, joining Nel.

They started heading home and Grimmjow noticed that Nel had avoided him ever since their lunch break. _'Wonder what's up with her.. Eh I'll probably ask her on Monday'_

"Hah! You should have seen all the peoples faces when we got in their! They probably thought we were a group of thugs." Shiro said.

"I would too, if I saw ten teenaged kids enter my gift shop." Ulquiorra simply said. The rest rolled their eyes while that started talking amongst themselves.

They finally got to the destination were they had to go their separate ways and said there good byes.

"That was so fun don't you think? We should do that more often." Orihime said, eyeing her sisters.

They all nodded except for Nel who was still mad of what Grimmjow had said. _'That bastard never cared about me! Why did I even bother trying to become his friend? Ugh! Why am I making such a big fuss about it? It's not like I care. I should just forget about it. But damn I can't! What kind of person gives someone a glass rose and later on say that they don't mean anything to them! He just so...'_ with that, Nel dropped her argument and when they got home, she headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday and every one at Karakura High seemed more calm and less dreadful. The atmosphere seemed more at peace than usual.<p>

"Why's everyone so happy?" asked Grimmjow with a disgusted look.

"I don't know, go ask someone." Shiro said, not really caring.

"Excuse me, but do you know the reason why it's so calm around here?" Toshiro asked a girl who was passing right by them.

The girl blushed when she saw it was Toshiro. "I- um didn't you guys hear? May moved somewhere else and no longer goes to this school any more."

"Oh, ok thanks." Toshiro said, giving a polite smile to the shy girl and headed off to his brothers.

"Seems like May has moved away from here." Toshiro said, as he got on his rightful position.

"That's good, then it means her little group is no more." Ichigo said.

"Yup! So we don't have to worry about anything else. The girls that were in her group were only followers. They didn't posses a lot of money so I doubt they will be a threat to us any longer." Shiro said with a wicked smirk. They all nodded and headed to their classes.

Grimmjow planned on talking with Nel in lunch, but when it came, he didn't see her. He asked his sisters where she was and they just said she wanted to be alone. Hearing Grimmjow ask for Nel made Shiro smirk._ 'He so totally fell for her.'_ Grimmjow cought his smirk and glared at him.

School ended and Grimmjow was about to leave when he saw Nel heading towards her sisters.

"Hey Nel! Wait up I gatta talk to you." He shouted while jogging towards her. Nel heard him shout for her name and started walking faster. She didn't want to talk to him! Didn't he get that?

Grimmjow saw her walk faster and silently growled._ 'What the hells her problem?'_ He finally reached up to her and grabbed her arm, really hard.

"Let me go!" Nel shouted, trying to break free of his tight grasp.

"What's wrong Nel? Why'd you keep avoiding me!" Grimmjow demanded. Nel kept struggling on his hold but soon decided there was no point to it and stopped. She didn't dare look into his eyes and instead looked over her left shoulder.

Grimmjow noticed this and gritted his teeth. "Nel look at me! Why do you keep avoi-"

"Why do you care! Like you said before, you don't care about me! So why bother?" she shouted, by this time he had lessened the grip on her and she was now looking straight into his eyes. "Just... fuck off..." she whispered, her bangs hid her eyes creating a shadow over it and started leaving towards her sisters.

Grimmjow stayed in that spot for about two seconds then gritted his teeth for like the third time this day._ 'So she heard my conversation with Shiro huh? Well fuck her. I don't need her. I don't even know why I bothered and wasted my time with her. Like she said herself, I don't care bout her.'_ with that, he headed towards his brothers who were now inside the car.

"Awww, poor Grimmjow got his little heart broken." Shiro teased from the back seat while Grimmjow started the engines.

"Psch. She wasn't even worth my time. She was just a burden" he said, making the four brothers quiet.

They soon got home and Grimmjow headed straight to his room. He laid on his bed and put his iPod on. He stared at the ceiling, now thinking of what had just happened. He suddenly listened to the lyrics of the song he was hearing and somehow felt that it was talking about him.

_'Take back everything you ever said._  
><em>You never meant a word of it. You never did.<em>  
><em>Take back everything you said.<em>  
><em>You never meant a word of it. You never did.<em>

_She said 'Alright, Alright, slow down!"_  
><em>Oh no, oh no, we won't.<em>  
><em>'Cause I regret every thing that I said<em>  
><em>Do you ever make her feel like she was something special,<em>  
><em>Or that she ever really mattered?<em>  
><em>Or did she ever really matter?'<em>

"Did she ever really matter?" he repeated, still looking at the ceiling, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and Nel still hadn't spoken to Grimmjow. The siblings felt the tension between the two grow higher and higher. Ichigo and Rukia tried talking to them but they just wouldn't budge. Shiro and Akira tried using force, and well... let's just say it really didn't end well for the couple. Toshiro, Serafine, and Ulquiorra avoided it as much as possible, not wanting to turn out like Shiro and Akira, while Orihime tried her peace speach, which led nowhere.<p>

Finally, by the third week, Ichigo was frustrated with this and decide to take action.

"Hey I'm heading out, I'll be back later." Ichigo said while leaving his house.

He was heading to Rukias house to talk to Nel about the situation she and his brother were in. He really didn't want the bond between all of them to break just because of a little argument they must have had. Whatever it was, he hoped they could fix it and forget about it.

He just hoped that Nel would listen. He turned a few corners and when he was about one block away from their house, he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his heart crack a bit and felt his head pounding.

Right in front him was Rukia making out with a dude that had red hair.

_'Wtf does she think she's doing?'_ he thought while clenching his fists. He observed for a while and noticed that Rukia wasn't pushing back, she was actually kissing him _back_! She didn't scream or push him away, no, she just stood there and kissed him.

'That can't be Rukia, it jus can't...' he thought, silently pleading. But sure enough, it was the black raven haired midget that he fell for. 'Why Rukia?...'

Ichigo was now trembling with anger and frustration. After about a few seconds, he slightly calmed down. _'Dont do anything stupid, play smart'_ Ichigo thought. At first he hesitated a bit on what to do, but he then walked straight ahead and when he was near them; he doubt they knew he was there because they didn't move and because of all the moaning they were giving out, he lightly shook his head and whispered,

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Wow Rukia..."

**Rukia POV-**

Wow. I couldn't believe the guy I had a crush on for all my life was actually kissing me! I couldn't think straight and my heart was pounding. My heart told me that this was really wrong and that I already had a boyfriend that I loved, but my brain told me to not think and to ignore the aching feeling that was in my chest. So guess who's side I chose? Yup! You got it. I chose my brain. And plus, Ichigo would never find ou-

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Wow Rukia..."

My eyes flew wide open with shock. No, it can't be...

**Thats it... sorry if it was a crappy chapter ^_^' but yea... review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay chapter 13 lol sorry for the major wait xP**

Chapter 13

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Wow Rukia..."

My eyes flew wide open with shock. No, it can't be...

I pushed Renji aside and looked around. I spotted a lock of orange hair now crossing the street, walking calmly, hands stuffed in his pocket, acting as if nothing had happened. Panic gushed through my whole body. I didn't want to lose Ichigo! I ran towards him leaving a confused Rengi behind and allowing my small legs to push faster and faster. As soon as I was close enough to him, I grabbed his arm. He stopped walking and stood still, back facing me. I suddenly found myself bracing his back and I started crying on it.

**Normal POV-**

Ichigo felt her arms wrap around his waist and he stiffened. He heard her crying and he shut his eyes while clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, p-please don't leave me, I'm so so sorry. I know what I did was wrong b-but-"

"Let me go." He whispered harshly. Rukia widened her eyes and started shaking her head in refusal.

"No.. I can't do that Ichigo, please just listen.. I-I -"

"What Rukia huh? Tell me. What do you want to say?" he asked huskily.

"I-I I'm sorry..." she simply said.

Ichigo scoffed at her answer and turned to face her. Golden meets violet. She could see it in his eyes, all the anger, betrayal...pain. Vise versa, but the only things he saw in her eyes was guilt.

He laughed, now mocking her. "I'm sorry? That's all you can say? You make out with a guy while you have a boyfriend and that's all you can say? Come on Rukia, what a pathetic apology. I'm the one that's suppose to tell you that, not you. Rukia... sorry but it ends here." he simply said, as if there wasn't a care in the world and started walking away.

The sky's were starting to get dark and it was now starting to rain. Rukia stayed still in the rain for a few seconds but then shouted.

"Ichigo. Ichigo! ICHIGOO!" she cried out, now watching his figure slowly disappear into the thick rain. She cried and fell to the wet pouring ground. She clutched her small fists on the concrete while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ichigo... please don't leave me..." she whispered, now crying in agony.

_'Dont look back Ichigo, whatever you do, dont look back'_

Ichigo thought, knowing that if he saw her crying like that, for sure he would just run up to her and cradle her in his arms and quickly tell her that he forgives her. He knew, that if he cradled her in his arms he would surely give her butterfly kisses everywhere and would just tell her to forget about the whole incident. And he knew that if he told her to forget, she would obey, but then she would just think that he's an easy forgiver so that she would just be able to do it again. So no, he didn't look back. He didn't look back when she shouted out his name, he didn't look back when he heard her crying, and since he didn't look back at her, he wasn't able to cradle her in his arms or kiss her soft pink lips or tell her how much he loves her.

Ichigo decided he wasn't going to go to Rukias house anymore, instead he wanted to go back home, and that's what he did, now taking a different rout. _'I can't believe you Rukia...'_

He finally got home and slammed the door shut with the anger that was bottled up inside him. He went up stairs to his room without greeting his brothers and slammed the door shut with as much force as the one before. As soon as he got in, he shouted with frustration and started throwing things around his room. When he finished destroying his room, he sat down on his bed panting and covered his eyes with his palms. All that went through his head was the image of Rukia making out with that guy. _'Why Rukia?'_ he kept asking himself.

Downstairs, his brothers heard all the shouting and ruckus. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Just leave him alone, he'll calm down sooner or later." Ulquiorra said, who was now reading a cook book. The rest nodded and went back to whatever they were doing, except for Grimmjow, who was just staring at the stairs were his younger brother had just went up to.

* * *

><p>Rukia had just entered her house, now drenched in rain.<p>

"What happened Rukia? You look horrible. Quick, someone give me a towl." Orihime automatically said, now getting out of the kitchen. Nel nodded and went to get a towel. She really_ did_ look like a mess. Her hair was soaked wet, she looked really pale, she had some scratches on her knees and she looked like she had been crying.

"He left... He left... He left me..." Rukia kept saying. She was now in the floor embracing herself while she rocked back and fourth, now shivering from the cold. Orihime became really worried now. Nel came with the towel and rapped it around Rukia.

"Rukia... who left you?" Orihime sincerely asked. Rukia looked at her for a while then all of sudden giggled; a scary giggle, but as soon as it came, it left and was replaced into tears.

"Serafine, go prepare the tub for Rukia." Orihime commanded, now cradling her sister in her arms as she cried. Serafine nodded and started the warm water. Orihime looked down at Rukia and sighed._ 'Whats wrong with you Rukia?...'_

Serafine had finished preparing the tub and Orihime led Rukia to the bathroom to take a bath. While Rukia was bathing, Orihime prepared some hot tea.

"What do you think happened?" asked Akira.

"I don't know...but whatever made her like this, made her kinda... scary. She kept saying 'he left me, he left me' " They heard Orihime say.

"Guess we'll have to ask her when she calms down." Serafine said, now sitting on the kitchen table.

Akira was worried like hell. She had never seen her twin this... fragile. When she saw her at the front door step, she didn't know what to do! She was scared that she was dead or something seeing the fact that she was so pale. Akira shook her head lightly._ 'What happened to you sis?'_

When Rukia had gotten out of the shower; now warm with fresh new pair of dry clothes, Orihime offered her some tea, which she accepted. Every one was at the kitchen now watching her as she took sips of her tea.

"May I ask why all the stares?" Rukia asked taking another sip of her tea.

"What happened out there?" Akira demanded. Rukia inwardly smiled, _'Straight to the point huh?'_ She sighed and put her tea down. The events flashed in her head once again and she was now trembling. She tried to hold back her tears but miserably failed and started sobbing again. Her sisters looked at each other while most glared at Akira for asking such a direct question. Nel calmed her down and tried whispering reassuring words into her head.

"Shh Rukia, don't cry.. everything's going to be alrigh-"

"No! It's not going to be alright! It's all my fault he left! I'm a horrible person..." she said, now sounding angry. "Just leave me alone for now. Thanks for your help and concern though. I will tell you what happened when I feel like it..." she said, now heading to her to her room and leaving her sisters.

She silently lay on her bed, holding a picture frame. She inwardly smiled at the photo, which showed Ichigo sheepishly smiling, had both arms wrapped around her waist while his head rested in the crook of her neck. She was only laughing while looking up at him.

She felt tears come down her eyes again. She already missed him so much.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, everything seemed... out of place. The students noticed that Ichigo hadn't put his arm around Rukia, who was not beside him or had even talked to her. They've already noticed the 'silent' treatment between Grimmjow and Nel, but was surprised that it was still going on. Like come on, about one month passed and they still haven't talked? They also noticed Orihime was starting to get quiet and sad, as for the other two couples, they just looked stiff, as if they did or said something wrong, that would be the end of them.<p>

_'What the hell happened between yesterday and now?'_ Most students asked.

Ichigo ignored Rukia in homeroom, and when lunch came, he decided to go up the rooftop. When he got there, he was surprised to see Grimmjow leaning on the railings while looking out at the view. Ichigo walked beside him and did the same thing.

Ichigo wondered why his brother was up here. Then it hit him,_ 'Oh right, he probably doesn't want to face Nel'_ he thought while rolling his eyes at such an obvious fact.

"What happened between you and that shorty?" Grimmjow asked after a long silence, not looking at him. He knew something was wrong between those two because they would always be together and they would always talk. Since that didn't happen today, he just figured they probably had a small fight.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He still hadn't told his brothers what happened yesterday because at that time, he had a bad temper, and knowing Shiro, he probably would've teased him about him being to much of a wuss to beat the guy up, which would make him so angry that he'd probably would've strike at him. Grimmjow would've probably joined in with the teasing but Ichigo knew that he wasn't acting like a huge jerk as usual.

"Cheated on me." he simply said, not really wanting to talk about it. Grimmjow said nothing and Ichigo was happy with that.

For the last couple of weeks Grimmjow couldn't keep that green head out of his mind. When ever he was about to sleep, he would always stare at the necklace she had given him in christmas and remember every fun moment with her. He would remember her goofy smile or her adorable shinning eyes. He would remember the pouts she would give off whenever he laughed at her or teased her, he would remember the smirks and grins shell send him, asking for a challenge and he would absolutely remember the way she would sometimes sneak up behind him and jump on his back.

"What's bugging you?" Ichigo asked, still looking at the view.

"Psh, who do you think?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh..." was all that he could say. He knew that he meant Nel. Ichigo inwardly smiled and silently thanked Nel for making his tough brother actually show a little softness.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class." Grimmjow said, now heading to the door that lead downstairs. Ichigo nodded and they both headed downstairs.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo noticed that it was actually the first time they talked, well in a brother-ish way. Even though many words werent exchanged, they were satisfied with just knowing that that had eachothers back. _'Brotherly bond'_ Ichigo thought.

* * *

><p>"Ok, settle down," the teacher said. "I'm here to remind you that in about one week, the Grand School concert will be held. There are to be no solos. Either duets or bands. Clear?" the students nodded and the teacher was satisfied. "You may be dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>Days had passed and Rukia was still trying to cope with the lost of Ichigo. She still cried in her sleep and was still ignored by Ichigo. When lunch time would come, Ichigo and Grimmjow would always be missing, probably off somewhere.<p>

Ichigo, on the other hand, tried to do anything he could to forget about Rukia. He tried to ignore her and even put away anything that reminded him of her; like the chain she had given him on Christmas or. pictures they had taken with eachother.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the concert and every one was preparing they're last adjustments. Both Ichigo and Rukia had told their siblings about what happened between them and to their satisfaction they didn't ask any questions or judged, in Rukias case.<p>

It was night time and Rukia still hadn't fallen asleep. She got up and went to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of water. She stood their and thought back on some of the memories she had with Ichigo, which made her silently cry. She still loved Ichigo and she would do anything just to get his forgiveness. She didn't care if they were back as a couple or not. She would be fine just being friends as long as they would talk again and she would be able get to see his rare smile.

She heard foot steps coming her way and looked up.

"So you couldn't sleep neither huh?" Nel asked, now sitting on the chair.

"Mhm" she replied. "I miss him so much Nel.. I regret what I did so badly."

"I know you do..." There was a long silence till Nel spoke up again. "But why Rukia? Why... did you do it? You knew you had Ichigo to love you... and kiss you. So why?... Why did you do that to him? He adored you with all his will... and it's just sad to see you repay him with what you did.." Nel said now looking down at her nails.

Rukia looked down in shame. She had everything a girl wanted in a boy. Ichigo was smart when it came to school, handsome for right occasions, playful when happy, romantic when needed, assuring when down and concerned when ill.

She felt tears strolling down and immediately whipped it away with her arm. "I-I don't know. But all I know is that I'm going to do everything I can to save our friendship. I don't care if were a couple or not, I just want it to be like before. Your lucky to have Grimmjow. Don't let him slip away from your fingers Nel, trust me...you'll regret it."

Nel scoffed at the mention of Grimmjow. "Lucky to have Grimmjow? Are you kidding! He doesn't care about me so why should I be lucky? For all I care he could rot in hell."

Rukia frowned and lightly shook her head. " No. Your wrong. He cares deeply about you. You could see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you, the way he used to speak to you. He could be stubborn about his feelings towards you but deep down he probably knows that he cares for you. And I know you feel the same."

"Tsk, yea ok whatever. But I know that I don't have feelings for that perverted jerk!"

Rukia scoffed and raised a brow. "Then why do you always stare and twirl the glass rose he gave you when your about to sleep?"

Nel widened her eyes and pouted. "I'm going to bed now, I feel... sleepy."

Rukia smirked but then nodded. She was also sleepy so she went back to bed.

Nel stared at the ceiling thinking about a certain blue haired pervert. _'Dam you Grimmjow for making me fall for you.'_ she thought while drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and both Rukia and Nel already decided the song they'll choose.

**Yeaaa... this chapter was kinda boring right? Antways...  
>FrostyNight98 is out ... <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"Welcome to our annually Grand School Concert! As you may know judges will determine the winners, and whoever wins, gets a music award along with a music scholarship. " TheMC shouted. The adiance clapped and patiently waited for the 'concert' to beggin. It seemed that the whole school was there to watch. Some were parents or siblings while others were friends from different schools.

The seniors that participated in this event were back stage preparing for their performance. Contestants that preferred doing a duet went first and the bands went last. Ichigo and his group were back stage getting ready. There were about 100 contestants and they all looked very competitive. The guys spotted the Kuckikis backstage, also getting prepared with their instruments and were surprised that they actually signed up.

_'They entered?_' Shiro thought, raising an eyebrow. Toshiro smirked when he spotted Serafine giving him a thumbs up.

Serafine had beige navy blue shorts, black Keds, and a black loose tank-top. Her hair was in it's usual low sided braids while her bangs were swept across her forehead covering half of her eye. Nel wore black vans, grey shorts and a white tank top with fingerless netted gloves that reach to her elbow. She let her hair fall down loose against her back.

Rukia, Akira and Orihime wore black skinny jeans with different colored converse and tops. Rukia had red converse with a white plain v-neck t shirt. Her hair was in it's regular hairstyle; the stubborn band still between her brows. Orihime had navy blue converse with a navy blue tank-top, hair tied in a high ponytail. Akira had grey converse with a grey baggy T-shirt that was tied in her back to make it a bit smaller. Her hair was tied in a messy bun while her bang was clipped to the side.

Toshiro, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Shiro all wore black baggy jeans with black shoes while Ichigo wore white cargo shorts. The only difference were their different colored tank-tops. Ichigo wore a black one, Toshiro wore a white one, Grimmjow, a beige one, Shiro a red one and Ulquoirra a grey one.

The band members patiently waited for all the duets to pass. You could hear the audience boo some performers while throwing items at them.

"Kinda scary out there huh?" Ichigo asked, looking at two contestants that had just arrived backstage covered in tomato.

"Psh, nah. They just suck out there." Grimmjow stated with a grin.

"Yea..." He said, now spotting Rukia drinking her water bottle while talking to her sisters

"Who knew they participated. Akira didn't tell me nothing. Heck! I didn't even know they could play an instrument" Shiro chuckled, staring at the group.

"Ok, our fourth to last duet is Nelliel Kuchiki with..." the MC stopped speaking and flipped the index card to its back looking for something.

**Grimmjow POV-**

As soon as the MC dude called for her name my head perked up_. 'Nels doing a duet? With who though'_ I thought, trying to fight back the eagerness. By this time Nel was already up stage and snatched the microphone away from the MC. Then she started... without a partner. **(Song: Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna)**

**_Nel-_**  
><em>'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts'<em>

The MC tried to stop her from singing since she was doing a Solo. _'What the he'll is this chick thinking? She could get disqualified.'_ She ignored the MC and started singing again.

_'Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie...'<em>

I don't know what came over me but all I know is that I was on stage with a microphone gripped tightly on my hand. I gritted my teeth and faced the audience, now starting to sing.

**Grimmjow-  
><strong>_'You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_  
><em>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em<em>  
><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>  
><em>Yeah, them chills you used to get them<em>  
><em>Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em?<em>

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
><em>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them!<em>  
><em>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down, pin 'em'<em>

Nel turned me around and slightly shoved me back, staring deeply into my eyes.

****Nel-**  
><strong>_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>

_I love the way you lie_  
><em>I love the way you lie...'<em>

She quieted down a bit, a frown starting to form in her face. I grabbed my free hand and placed it on her shoulder so that she could look at me into my eyes.

**Grimmjow-**  
><em>'Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean<em>  
><em>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<em>  
><em>But your temper's just as bad as mine is<em>  
><em>You're the same as me<em>  
><em>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded'<em>

I slightly shook her while I sung the next part.

_'Baby, please come back!_  
><em>It wasn't you, baby it was me<em>  
><em>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<em>  
><em>All I know is I love you too much! to walk away though<em>  
><em>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?'<em>

By now she looked down, and I picked her chin up with my finger.

_'I told you this is my fault_  
><em>Look me in the eyeball!<em>  
><em>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall!<em>  
><em>Next time. There won't be no next time<em>  
><em>I apologize even though I know its lies'<em>

I sighed and faced myself to the audience once again.

_'I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
><em>I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<em>  
><em>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!<em>

**Both-**  
><em>Jus ganna...'<em>

Nel grabbed my arm so that I could face her and the only thing I saw in her eyes was... love?

****Nel-**  
><strong>_'stand there and watch me burn?_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie...'<em>

When the song finished I immediately dropped the mic and kissed her.

**Normal POV-**

The audience was shocked with the sudden... romance? But they cooed with awe. Nel deepened the kiss while Grimmjow gave it some passion. They parted, panting for air, foreheads against each others while smiling, well, Nel smiled while Grimmjow grinned.

"I'm sorry Nel for saying that I don't care for you when I really did. I was just starting to realize my feeling for you at the time and I guess I was being stubborn by denying it, but now I know that I really really like you Nelliel Kichiki... so what about it? Can I get another chance?" he asked.

The audience was watching carefully with eyes wide waiting for Nels responce.

"JUST FORGIVE HIM SO THAT THE CONCERT CAN CONTINUE ALREADY!" shouted Akira from the audience. Nel rolled her eyes and smile at Grimmjow.

"I forgive you.." she whispered. For the first time, Grimjow smiled and gave her a bear hug. The audience roared with cheers.

"KISS KISS KISS!" They all chanted. Grimmjow slightly pulled back and stared at her.

"What do you say?" Grimmjow asked.

Nel smirked. "Give the audience what they want.." she said, now leaning in for another kiss. The audience cheered again and when they both parted, they headed back stage.

"Aww, Congratulations! It's about time you two made up." Serafine said, punching Grimmjow lightly in the arm. His brothers nodded at him with smirks while Nel and Serafine went back to her sisters.

"Grimmjows not ganna be all goth and depressed now!" Shiro laughed. Grimmjow glared daggers at him and gave him a threatening look. _'Oh yea, Grimmjow is back'_

The guys walked towards the girls, except for Ichigo, who was now in the bathroom.

"Didn't know ya entered" Shiro said, sitting next to Akira.

"I thought Toshiro told all of you." Serafine said, giving Toshiro a questioning look. Toshiro smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"I guess I forgot.." he said.

"Well whatever, were here. All I know is that this is a cometition that we must win." Akira said, challengingly. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Tsk, good luck with that." Shiro said, smirking.

"Attention! The bands will start right now, and the first group to sing are the... Kuchikis" The audience clapped and some cheered.

"Oh that's us!" Orihime said, now looking more cheerful.

The girls headed on stage and prepared the equipment. Orihime had a violin, Rukia was using the keyboard, Nel had the drums, Akira had the bass and a microphone along with Serafine. **(Song: Hold by Superchick)**

**Serafine-**  
><em>Tell me that it's gonna be okay..<em>  
><em>Tell me that you'll help me find my way..<em>  
><em>Tell me you can see the light of dawn<em>

**Akira-**  
>Is breaking!<p>

**Serafine-**  
><em>Tell me that it's gonna be alright..<em>  
><em>Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight!<em>  
><em>Tell me that you won't leave me alone<em>

**Akira-**  
><em>In this..<em>

**Serafine-**  
><em>Cause I need,<em>

_I need a hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge,<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding over<em>  
><em>Slow<br>__'Cause I need,_

_I need your hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding past<em>  
><em>hold on to me<em>

Orihime stroke the violin to a higher and higher pitch each second. As well as Orihime, Rukia followed along, now keeping up. Akira furiosly strummed the strings of her bass with her fingers, blocking the whole audience out of her mind and just concentrationg on her fingers. Then they decreased off to a steadier pace as Searfine once again sang.

**Serafine-  
><strong>_Tell me I can make it through this day_  
><em>I don't even have the words to pray,<em>  
><em>you have been the only one<em>

_Who never left me  
><em>_Help me find the way through all my fears  
><em>_Help me see the light through all my tears  
><em>_Help me see that I am not alone  
><em>_In this_

_'Cause I need,_

_I need a hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge,<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding over<em>  
><em>Slow<br>__'Cause I need,_

_I need your hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding past<em>  
><em>hold on to me<em>

Orihime furiously pitched every note while Rukia slammed the keys with her fingers adding pressure and adrenaline. Nel furiously banged on the drums while both Rukia and Orihime were at their peaks. Akira was now sweating, fingers starting to hurt. The audience could actually 'feel' the music.

**Serafine-**  
><em>'Cause I need,<em>

_I need a hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge,<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding over<em>  
><em>Slow<br>__'Cause I need,_

_I need your hand to hold_  
><em>To hold me from the edge<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding past<em>  
><em>Hold on to me'<em>

The audience roared with cheers and applauses. The girls smiled and bowed at the audience.

"That was fxcking amazing!" Shiro said once the girls were back stage.

"Thanks." They all said.

"When did you learn to play the bass like that?" Shiro asked Akira.

She smirked and winked at him. "It's a secret." Shiro rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"Nice work stalker." Toshiro said, smirking at the red head. Serafines face lit up at his comment and smiled.

"Hey Ulquoirra, how's things going with Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"He's... handling. How bout' you? How your doing?" He asked.

Orihime looked up at him and slightly blushed. "Me? Oh um good I guess why?" she asked.

"Just asking." was his answer.

Ichigo was sitting on a crate thinking. He really didn't know what to do.

_Flashback-_

_"Hey um Orihime... can you tell me how Rukias doing?" Ichigo asked, now walking to class with the orange-head._

_Orihime looked at him and lightly frowned. "I- umm. I'm not going to lie to you Ichigo. Rukia is... shes so depressed. She wouldn't eat, her grades are starting to fall, she's getting paler and I don't think she's getting enough sleep." She slightly paused and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Ichigo, if somewhere in you heart you are able to forgive her, then do it fast. I don't think she can go like this any longer. She might end up dead with her lack of health, so please... talk o her." She said, now entering class._

_End Flashback-_

He had noticed what Orihime said was true. Rukia had gotten thinner, making her look even more fragile, she got paler and some bags were shown under her eyes. Those eyes, Ichigo noticed that they didn't sparkle like they once had. It was now pure and dull as if it was missing something. Ichigo shrugged it off as nothing and started talking to Grimmjow. Ichigo was glad that he and Grimmjow had gotten closer over the weeks.

"Now comes the last performance of this round. Give a round of applause to the Kurasaki's!" The girls squealed while the boys cheered.

**Rukia POV-**

I was now in the crowded audience and saw the boys getting onstaged. Ulquoirra went towards his drums, Toshiro went to his bass and Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow got their guitars. I saw both Ichigo and Grimmjow get microphones so I'm guessing Grimmjow is also singing. I couldn't help but notice that Ichigo didn't wear the chain I had given him on christmas and was kinda disappointed. And then, they started... **(Song: Outta My system by Bow wow)**

**Ichigo-  
><strong>_'Damn_

_I mean I just keep thinking about you.._  
><em>I mean I wanna move on but I can't move on..<em>

_It's like you got some kind of hold on me_  
><em>and I don't Know...<em>  
><em>But imma go ahead and talk about it,<em>  
><em>Listen..'<em>

When he sang those last couple of lines, he looked straight into my eyes as if he was referring to me. So that's what I did, I listened to the lyrics.

_'I'm sitting looking out the window like damn_  
><em>Tryna fix this situation that's at hand<em>  
><em>Your still running through my mind when I'm knowing that you shouldn't be,<em>

_I still got a lot of pain and I havent dealt wit it all_  
><em>I've been running round with other chicks, I'm single and they're loving it, I'm<em>  
><em>liking it but I just want the<em>  
><em>One that I was in love with.'<em>

I felt a little pang in my heart at the idea of Ichigo being with another girl._ 'So this is how you felt huh Ichigo? I'm sorry...'_

_'That's not the end of it, I'm tryna let you go I can't,_  
><em>Get a grip of it is what I'm tryna let you know.<em>

_I'm working at it and it's not getting better just tryna be like, yeah, forget_  
><em>it, whatever Instead<em>  
><em>Of staring out this glass window looking at the bad weather,<em>  
><em>damn I gotta pull myself together<em>  
><em>Cause...<em>

**Grimmjow-  
><strong>_When I'm with somebody, all I think bout is you  
><em>_When I'm all alone, that's all I wan__na do  
><em>_I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick,  
><em>_Outta town visits, all the time we spent together makes it hard  
><em>_To get you outta my system.  
><em>_You know what you do to me (do to me)  
><em>_You don't even understand (damn)  
><em>_You know what you do to me (do to me)__It's so hard to get you outta my system._

**Ichigo-**  
><em>I'm too attached, my heart won't let me fall back<em>

_I got it bad, that's what you can call that_  
><em>When I see you in the streets, that's the worse for me<em>  
><em>Used to love the little things you did, that's what works for me<em>  
><em>It's too major, don't see you on my pager,<em>  
><em>Know what you doing, where you at, or can I see you later?<em>  
><em>My brothers telling me 'just let her go man', believe me, I'm trying but I just don't know how<em>  
><em>Ive been in all the top spots, leaving with the hot shots, knowing they just<em>  
><em>want me cause I'm in the top spot<em>  
><em>I never had this kind of problem in my life, this is my first time dealing with<em>  
><em>this kind of fight<em>  
><em>It's every night and every flight and every time you in my sight,<em>  
><em>Damn this aint even right, cause...<em>

**Grimmjow-**  
><em>When I'm with somebody, all I think bout is you<em>

_When I'm all alone, that's all I wanna do_  
><em>I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick,<em>  
><em>Outta town visits, all the time we spent together makes it hard<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system.<em>  
><em>You know what you do to me (do to me)<em>  
><em>You don't even understand (damn)<em>  
><em>You know what you do to me (do to me)<em>  
><em>It's so hard to get you outta my system.<em>

**Both-  
><strong>_Is it wrong for me to feel this way? you've been running through my mind all day_

_Can you feel me?_  
><em>Ive been tryna get you off my mind, but I can't after all this time<em>  
><em>That's what kills me'<em>

By this point Ichigo looked at me straight into the eyes and sang the next part of the lines.

**Ichigo-  
><strong>_'I remember everything that me and you talked about_  
><em>Me and you had our whole lives planned out together<em>  
><em>And if I could, I would turn back the hands of time and correct all my mistakes<em> _that I ever made_  
><em>But now I guess I gotta move on, right?<em>  
><em>It's still hard and I still love you till this day,<em>  
><em>Peace...'<em>

The song ended and the audience cheered their names out except for me who was watching his figure disappear again, away from me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

There was a two hour break and when the time was up, more than half of the contestants were disqualified. Both Ichigos group and Rukias group managed to stay by 10 points.

"30 contents remain, Who will win?" the MC asked, trying to excite the audience.

The MC called up the first band and to Toshiro's surprise, they were actually good. They got every note perfectly and had a good lead singer, not better than Ichigo but good enough for rivalry. More bands were called on stage and they were all very competitive.

"Give a round of applause to the Kuchikis!" The MC shouted, now being one of their fans. The audience cheered and then quieted down.

The Kuchikis got in their rightful positions while Rukia was in front of the stage with a microphone, now starting to sing. **(Song- Come back to me by Utada Hikaru)**

_'The rain falls on my window_  
><em>And the coldness runs through my soul<em>  
><em>And the rain falls, oh the rain falls<em>  
><em>I don't want to be alone..<em>

_I wish that I could photoshop all of_  
><em>Our bad memories<em>  
><em>Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks<em>  
><em>Won't leave me alone<em>

_If you come back to me,_  
><em>I'll be all that you need,<em>  
><em>Baby, come back to me,<em>  
><em>Let me make up for what happened in the past...<em>

_Baby come back to me_  
><em>I'll be everything you need<em>  
><em>Your one in a million (one in a million)<em>

_I admit I cheated_  
><em>Don't know why I did it (why I did it)<em>  
><em>But I do regret it (do regret it)<em>  
><em>Nothing I can do or say can change the past..<em>

_Baby come back to me!_  
><em>I'll be everything you need<em>  
><em>Your one in a million (one in a million)<em>

_Everything I ever did_  
><em>Heaven knows I'm sorry but<em>  
><em>I was too young to see<em>  
><em>You were always there for me<em>  
><em>And my curiosity<em>  
><em>Got the better half of me<em>  
><em>Baby take it easy on me..<em>

_Anything from A to Z_  
><em>Tell me what you want to be<em>  
><em>I open my heart to be<em>  
><em>You are more priority<em>  
><em>Can't you see you punished me?<em>  
><em>More than enough already<em>

_Baby take it easy on me_  
><em>Baby, take it easy on me..<em>  
><em>Baby come back to me!<em>  
><em>Baby come back to me!<em>

_Baby come back to me (Come back)_  
><em>You're one in a million<em>  
><em>(One in a million)<em>

_La la la la_  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la...'<em>

The song finished, the audience cheered and the girls bowed. In the corner of Rukias eyes, she could have sworn she saw a Ichigo staring at her. When she fully turned to the persons direction, she didn't see anyone except a faint of white shorts now disappearing. She quickly left her sisters and chased after the person, remembering that Ichigo also had white shorts. She needed to make sure if that person was Ichigo, because if it was, she really needed to talk to him.

She was now backstage looking to her left and right. She saw a lock of orange spiky hair now turning a corridor and she immediately ran after him. _'Yes! Its Ichigo, no doubt about it.'_ She just hoped she reached him in time before she lost him. She saw him turn another corner an she ran faster.

"Wait! You. WAIT!" she shouted. The orange head reached an exit sign and went out. She went through the exit sign and saw person about 6ft away. "WAIT!" she yelled again.

The man turned around to reveal the one and only Ichigo Kurasaki who had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Rukia sighed and cached her breath. _'Its him...'_

When she looked into his golden eyes, she noticed that it didn't show a tint of anger or betrayal like it had last time. "Yes?" he asked.

Yes? Wow she did _not_ expect that to come out of his lips. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't know what to say. She expected him to still be mad at her or to still ignore her but no, he didn't, instead he had his calm voice with his soft eyes. _'Is... this really Ichigo?'_ She got out of her trance and stared at him.

"Um... can we talk?" she asked.

He gave her a questioning look. "Well that's what were doing aren't we?" he asked, chuckling a bit. Oh that small chuckle just made her heart beat fast and made her stomach flip with joy. Oh how she missed it so much.

Rukia mentally smacked herself. _'Well no duh Rukia! Way to go.'_

"Listen Ichigo... I really regret what I did to yo-"

"I forgive you.." He simply said, interrupting her.

Rukia stood dumbstruck. He forgave her? That quick? "Wai- what? No!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you say no?" he asked.

"No, No, No, NO. Your not supposed to forgive me that fast! Your supposed to be mad at me! Your supposed to scream at me! Your supposed to tell me how much of a disgrace I am to you! Your suppo- supposed to-to" by this time she broke into fits of cry's. Ichigo's eyes widened. He really didn't know what to do.

"Um and why should I do that?" he asked, still keeping a safe distance away from him.

Rukia looked up at him in confusion. "Because you hate me." she said making it sound like it was the most obvious answer.

Ichigo frowned a bit, lightly shaking his head. "I may have been mad at you, or at times ignored you but I never hated you. And besides, everyone deserves a second chance in life right? You just have to forgive yourself." he stated. Rukia had stopped crying and looked at him like he was some kind of god of wisdom. Then she saw him starting to leave and she panicked.

"Wait!" she shouted.

Ichigo stopped and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked again.

_'Ugh! That stupid question again'_ she thought.

"I-um.. were are you going?" she stammered, getting scared that he was leaving her again.

"Um to the store." he simply said. "Wanna come?"

Rukia slightly smiled and quickly nodded her head, now following him.

"So do you forgive yourself?" he asked.

She thought about it for a while, not sure of what to say. "Eh." She really didn't want to be in this topic anymore and Ichigo caught sight of it, so he decided on talking about something else.

"You sing nice you know that?" he said while looking at her. Rukia slightly blushed and dug her hands in her pocket.

"I- Uh thanks. You sing nice too." She said looking at him. A smile appeared on his face and she couldn't help but smile herself too. "Why are you going to the store anyway? Aren't you scared that you and your brothers will be called next?"

Ichigo smirked a bit and looked at her. "Toshiro wanted me to buy him some ice-cream cause' he couldn't stand the heat, and knowing Toshiro, if he doesn't get his ice-cream he will get all grumpy and it would just ruin his concentration when were up," Rukia tried to imagine a grumpy Toshiro and snickered at the results that popped in her head. "And as for your second question; Grimmjow will somehow threaten the MC to wait a little longer." he simply said. Rukia nodded and they were now entering the store.

Ichigo looked around for the ice-creams and was glad when he spotted them in the corner of the room. Ichigo opened the lid and picked out five different Popsicle.

"Such a nice brother." Rukia said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your buying Popsicle for each of your brothers." She pointed out.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Psh, these aren't for them, they're for Toshiro." he simply said. Rukia sweat-dropped. 'All of them?'

"You want something?" Ichigo asked, being a gentleman. Rukia shook her head in refusal. They headed towards the counter and payed for the Popsicle.

They got back to school and headed towards Toshiro who looked annoyed.

"Hurry up Ichigo! Throw one over here!" Shiro said in a panicked voice. Ichigo understood and threw a Popsicle over to his twin. Shiro quickly caught it and gave it to Toshiro. As soon as Toshiro took a bite off of it, everyone around him seemed to sigh in relief.

"Took you long enoug- Woah are ya guys going out again?" Shiro asked, now pointing at Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone looked at their direction and also wanted to know.

Rukia didn't know what to say. Were they going out or not? She looked at Ichigo to see him shaking his head.

"Nah, were just friends." He simply said while sitting next to Toshiro, giving him the bag of Popsicle.

"He's a handful when summer comes, so good luck." Ichigo said looking at Serafine.

"No kidding, he was about to steal a little boys ice-cream but thank god you came just in time." she said, now looking at Toshiro who pouted and moved on to his second Popsicle.

_'Just friends huh? Better than nothing'_ Rukia thought while smiling. In the inside, she admitted she felt a little disappointed, but as quickly as it came, it left.

They all once again started talking amongst each other and Orihime smiled._ 'Everything's back to normal.'_

Ulquiorra caught sight of Orihimes smile and he couldn't help but smirk a bit. _'Shes finally got a true smile up her face'_ he thought, now looking back to the 'group.'

"Give a round of applause to the Kurasaki's!" The MC squealed, almost like a girl. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Good Luck." the girls said. Shiro smiled and put his thumbs up, while Toshiro handed Serafine the bag, warning he to be careful with it.

As soon as they got on stage, fan girls squealed and some fainted. The boys got to their rightful positions. Both Ichigo and Toshiro got the microphones meaning that they'll both sing.**(Song: What You Do To Me by We The Kings.)**

**Toshiro-**_  
>I want to be the picture on your wall<em>  
><em>I want to chase you around until we fall<em>  
><em>I want to be the one you write about<em>  
><em>I want to be the one who never lets you down<em>

_Right now I feel like I'm_  
><em>Losing control<em>  
><em>Losing control...<em>

Toshiro started playing his bass while Ichigo took over.

**Ichigo-**  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>My head is spinning cause of you<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do<em>

_You're the storm, let it rain_  
><em>You've got eyes like a hurricane<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do to me<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do to me<em>

**Toshiro-**_  
>I can make you laugh until you cry<em>  
><em>I can tell your mood just by your eyes<em>  
><em>I can sleep with your head on my cheek<em>  
><em>And I could be the one you never want to leave<em>

_Right now I feel like I'm_  
><em>Losing control<em>  
><em>Losing control<em>

Once again he stopped singing and faced the audience while playing his bass. Ulquiorra was slamming the drums with full force while Grimmjow and Shiro played the exact notes on their guitars.

**Ichigo-**_  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>My head is spinning cause of you!<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do.<em>

_You're the storm, let it rain_  
><em>You've got eyes like a hurricane!<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey!<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do to me<em>

**Both-**_  
>And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all!<em>  
><em>We'll have each other<em>  
><em>And we won't make the same mistake..<em>  
><em>Cause we have had it together!<em>

_And we're both smarter than before.._  
><em>We have have been through the world..<em>  
><em>And we know that there is more..<em>  
><em>When you find the one that you're looking for...<em>

They both stopped and Ichigo lowered his voice and sung on the microphone; lips almost touching it but the sound he gave off was good.

**Ichigo-**_  
>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>My head is spinning cause of you<em>  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do<em>

He then rose his voice again with Toshiro and they both started singing, adrenaline taking over them and making the audience wild with excitement.

**Both-**_  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>My head is spinning cause of you!<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>You've no clue what you do<em>

_You're the storm, let it rain_  
><em>You've got eyes like a hurricane<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>

_You've no clue what you do to me_  
><em>You've no clue what you do to me<em>  
>You've no clue what you do to me<p>

They finished the song with a nice soothing melody and when they were done, they gave their audience there oh-so-famous smile, smirk or grin. The girls that were in the front row fainted with hearts in their eyes.

The boys headed back stage and were congratulated by the girls.

"Here." Serafine said, giving Toshiro his bag. He took out his third one and started sucking on it.

"Hey Ichigo, why don't you ever only play an instrument?" Nel asked.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Cause like your always singing a song while your brothers take turns singing with you. Why can't it be like Grimmjow and Toshiro sing together or Shiro and Ulquoirra?" she said, trying to elaborate it.

The boys chuckled at her question. "Isn't it obvious? Ichigo is the lead singer. Duh!" Shiro said, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Why though? All of you could also sing good so why can't any of ya be the leaders?" The green head asked.

Toshiro sighed with frustration and lightly shook his head. "Haven't you noticed? Grimmjow, Shiro, and I have a different style in singing. Grimmjow can only sings rap music, Shiro can sing rock/techno, while I sing punk/techno. As for Ichigo, he can adjust to all of them. Get it now?" he asked, now getting his fourth Popsicle.

_'His Popsicle still hadn't melted?'_ Orihime thought as she sweat dropped.

Every nodded, now understanding, except for Akira.  
>"But if you and Shiro can sing techno, why don't both of you get to sing together?"<p>

Grimmjow laughed and looked at Shiro. "They don't like singing with each other."

"Oh.." the girls said as they looked at Shiro, who was on his phone, and Toshiro, who was just finishing his fourth Popsicle.

"Attention! The judges had finished adding up the final scores of the bands and they decided that the winner is..." There was a long pause as the MC opened up an envelope. "... Mist?" You could tell the MC was very disappointed but quickly changes it into a forced smile. "Give them a round of applause!" The audience cheered and shouted out their name. Just then, a mix of two girls and three boys entered the stage and got their award.

"Guess we lost huh?" Ichigo said.

"Tsk, they probably cheated." Grimmjow sneered. Shiro just rolled his eyes while Ulquiorra stayed silent.

"Eh, it was fun though right?" Nel said, trying to lighten up to mood. All she got was grunts and 'I guess' "I said RIGHT?" she shouted, giving them a threatening look.

They all jumped and quickly agreed giving in fake smiles and nervous laughs.

"Ok, now let's go come on.." Nel said, leading them to the exit.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave!" They all turned around to see their principle.

"Yes Mr. Yammamoto?" Toshiro asked.

"The audience wants another song by both of your groups. Please accept because if you don't, they will start a riot."

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, we'll sing." Ichigo said.

The principle nodded and started turning. "Come with me, the Kurasaki's will go first."

The Kurasaki's once again went on the stage and noticed that there was even more people than they had before. Shiro sweat dropped and went to get his guitar. Ichigo got a microphones and threw them to both Shiro and Toshiro. They both looked at the mic and then at him, wondering why the three of them will sing... together.

"Trust me.." he said now starting to play a nice fast catchy tune. The white haired boys shrugged it off and soon became in sync with the rhythm.**(Song: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Toshiro-**  
><em>Hey girl,<em>  
><em>You know you drive me crazy<em>  
><em>One look puts the rhythm<em>  
><em>In my head<em>

_Still,_  
><em>I'll never understand<em>  
><em>Why you hang around<em>  
><em>I see what's going down<em>

**Shiro-**  
><em>Cover up with make up<em>  
><em>In the mirror<em>  
><em>Tell yourself<em>

_It's never gonna happen again_  
><em>You cry, alone and<em>  
><em>He swears that he loves you!<em>

Ichigo crouched down to the audience and sang the next part of the lines to a guy that had his arms around a girl, most likely his girlfriend.

**Ichigo-**  
><em>Do you feel like a man,<em>  
><em>When you push her around?<em>  
><em>Do you feel better now,<em>  
><em>As she falls to the ground?<em>

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_  
><em>One day,<em>  
><em>This world's gonna end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumple down,<em>  
><em>A new life she has found!<em>

The girl squealed a bit while the guy glared at him. Ichigo got out of his crouched position and headed towards his brother.

**Toshiro-**  
><em>A pebble in the water<em>  
><em>Makes a ripple effect,<em>  
><em>Every action in this world<em>  
><em>Bares a consequence<em>

_If you wait forever,_  
><em>You'll surely drown<em>  
><em>I see what's going down<em>  
><em>I see the way you're going,<em>

_And you say you're right again_  
><em>"Say you're right again!<em>  
><em>Heed my lecture!"<em>

_**Ichigo-**_  
><em>Do you feel like a man,<em>  
><em>When you push her around?<em>  
><em>Do you feel better now,<em>  
><em>As she falls to the ground?<em>

_Well, I'll tell you my friend,_  
><em>One day,<em>  
><em>This world's gonna end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumple down,<em>  
><em>A new life she has found!<em>

**Shiro-**  
><em>Face down in the dirt!<em>  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"This doesn't hurt!"<em>  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"I finally had enough!"<em>

_Face down in the dirt!_  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"This doesn't hurt!"<em>  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"I finally had enough!"<em>

**Toshiro/Shiro-**  
><em>One day,<em>  
><em>She will tell you<em>  
><em>That she<em>  
><em>Has had enough,<em>  
><em>It's coming' round again,<em>

**All-**  
><em>Do you feel like a man,<em>  
><em>When you push her around?<em>  
><em>Do you feel better now<em>,

**Toshiro-**  
><em>As she falls to the ground?<em>

**Shiro-**  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend,<em>  
><em>One day,<em>  
><em>This world's gonna end<em>  
><em>As your lies crumple down,<em>

**Ichigo-**  
><em>A new life she has found!<em>  
><em>Do you feel like a man,<em>  
><em>When you push her around?<em>  
><em>Do you feel better now,<em>

**Toshiro/Shiro-**  
><em>As she falls to the ground?<em>  
><em>Well, I'll tell you my friend,<em>  
><em>One day,<em>  
><em>This world's gonna end<em>

**Ichigo-**  
><em>As your lies crumple down,<em>  
><em>A new life she has found!<em>  
><em>Face down in the dirt<em>

**All-**  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"This doesn't hurt!"<em>  
><em>She says:<em>  
><em>"I finally had enough!"<em>

The song ended with a blast and the crowd went wild, they high-five each other and went offstage.

"That was so amazing!" Akira shouted.

"The three of ya' rocked the stage!" Serafine said while pumping her fists in the air. They all smirked and it was now the girls turn to sing.

"Good luck." Shiro said, giving Akira a quick peck on the lip. Akira smiled and headed off to the stage.

Orihime went to her Guitar, Nel went to her drums while Akira, Searfine and Rukia got the microphones. Serafine had a guitar along with Akira who had her bass. Akira started it off, then Nel came in with her drums and then they all started to fall into the same rhythm.**(Song: Fences by Paramore)**

**Serafine-**  
><em>I'm sitting in a room,<em>  
><em>Made up of only big white walls and in the hall<em>  
><em>There are people looking through<em>  
><em>The window in the door<em>  
><em>they know exactly what we're here for.<em>

**Akira-**  
><em>Don't look up<em>  
><em>Just let them think<em>  
><em>There's no place else<em>  
><em>You'd rather be.<em>

**Rukia-**  
><em>You're always on display<em>  
><em>For everyone to watch and learn from,<em>  
><em>Don't you know by now?<em>  
><em>You can't turn back<em>  
><em>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<em>

**Akira/Serafine-**  
><em>And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.<em>  
><em>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<em>  
><em>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.<em>  
><em>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.<em>  
><em>You'll go out in style.<em>

**Akira-**  
><em>If you let me I could,<em>  
><em>I'd show you how to build your fences,<em>  
><em>Set restrictions, separate from the world.<em>  
><em>The constant battle that you hate to fight,<em>  
><em>Just blame the limelight.<em>

**Rukia-**  
><em>Don't look up<em>  
><em>Just let them think<em>  
><em>There's no place else<em>  
><em>You'd rather be.<em>  
><em>And now you can't turn back<em>  
><em>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<em>

**Serafine-**  
><em>And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.<em>  
><em>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<em>  
><em>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.<em>  
><em>So smile.<em>

**Akira-**  
><em>Yeah, yeah you're asking for it<em>  
><em>With every breath that you breathe in<em>  
><em>Just breathe it in.<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<em>

_You do all this big talking_  
><em>So now let's see you walk it.<em>  
><em>I said let's see you walk it.<em>

Akira furiously strummed the strings on her bass while Nel banged the drums with such enthusiasm that it mad the crowd wild. Orihime mixed in a little of her guitar while bobbing her head to the rhythm.

**All-**  
><em>Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<em>  
><em>You do all this big talking<em>  
><em>So now let's see you walk it.<em>  
><em>I said let's see you walk it.<em>

**Serafine-**  
><em>And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.<em>  
><em>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<em>  
><em>And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.<em>  
><em>Yeah, oh oh open wide,<em>

**All-**  
><em>'Cause you'll go out in style.<em>  
><em>You'll go out in style.<em>

They finished with Serafine pumping both her fists up. The crowd did the same and she laughed. "Thank you Thank you. For our last and Final song before we leave, I would like to call out the Kurasaki brothers." She looked back stage and signaled them to come on stage. The boys gave her a confused look but obeyed anyways.

As soon as they came on stage the whole crowd just got wild seeing all ten of their favorite people. Serafine looked at her sisters and nodded at them. The girls got the signal and quietly started talking with the boys. When they finished talking to the boys, Nel gave Serafine a thumbs up. The boys and girls got to their places and they all started banging their instruments in the same beat at once. **(Song: Knocks You Down by Karin Hilson ft. Ne-Yo & Kanye West)**

**Rukia-**  
><em>Heh... not again...<em>  
><em>Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...<em>

**Grimmjow-**  
><em>Keep rockin', and keep knockin'<em>  
><em>Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'<em>  
><em>You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter<em>  
><em>So what we gon' have - desert or disaster?<em>

**Nel-**  
><em>I never thought I'd... be in love like this<em>  
><em>When I look at you my mind goes on a trip<em>  
><em>And you came in... and knocked me on my face<em>

_Feels like I'm in a race_  
><em>But I... already won first place<em>

**Akira-**  
><em>I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did<em>  
><strong>(Orihime<strong>:_ As hard as I did, yeah_**)**  
><em>You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)<em>  
><em>Every morning I look at you and smile<em>  
><em>Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down<em>  
><em>knocked me down...<em>

**Orihime/Serafine-**  
><em>Sometimes love comes around<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

**Nel/Akira-**  
><em>Sometimes love comes around<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

**Toshiro-**  
><em>I've never thought I<em>  
><em>Would hear myself say<em>  
><em>Ya'll gon head<em>  
><em>I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today <em>**(Shiro**_: Kick it with my girl today**)**_  
><em>I used to be commander and chief<em>  
><em>Of my pimp ship flyin' high <em>**(Shiro**_: flyin' high**)**_  
><em>Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky<em>** (Shiro:**_ oh shot me out the sky**)**_

**Ichigo-**  
><em>Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened<em>  
><em>But I know it feels so damn good<em>  
><em>Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster<em>  
><em>Don't you know I would baby if I could<em>

**Shiro-**  
><em>Miss independent <em>**(Ichigo**_: oh, to the fullest**)**, the load never to much, she_  
><em>helping me pull it<em>  
><em>She shot the bullet that ended that life<em>  
><em>I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight<em>

**Orihime/Nel**  
><em>Sometimes love comes around<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

**Rukia/Akira-**  
><em>Sometimes love comes around<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

**Grimmjow-**  
><em>Tell me now can you make it past your caspers<em>  
><em>So we can finally fly off into NASA<em>  
><em>You was always the cheerleader of my dreams<em>  
><em>To seem to only date the head of football teams<em>  
><em>And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'<em>

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happened_  
><em>So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick<em>  
><em>They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us<em>  
><em>Let the hourglass pass right into ashes<em>

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses_  
><em>So I wrote this love letter right before my classes<em>  
><em>How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average<em>  
><em>For advice<em>  
><em>O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?<em>  
><em>Whoa it's me<em>  
><em>Baby this is tragic<em>  
><em>Cause we had it, we was magic<em>

**Shiro/Ichigo/Toshiro-**  
><em>I was flyin', now I'm crashin'<em>  
><em>This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson<em>  
><em>Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson<em>  
><em>You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him<em>

**Serafine-**  
><em>So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad<em>  
><em>So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past<em>  
><em>Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did<em>  
><em>I don't wanna fall back on my face again<em>

**Rukia-**  
><em>whoaaa, whoaaa<em>

**Nel-**  
><em>I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call<em>

**Rukia-**  
><em>Whoaa, whoaaa<em>

**Nel-**  
><em>And if it hits better make it worth the fall<em>  
><em>(When it comes around)<em>

**Shiro/Akira-**  
><em>Sometimes love comes around<em>  
><em>(comes around)<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

_Sometimes love comes around_  
><em>(Love comes around)<em>  
><em>And it knocks you down<em>  
><em>Just get back up<em>  
><em>When it knocks you down<em>  
><em>(Knocks you down)<em>

**Serafine/Nel-**  
><em>Won't see it coming when it happens<em>  
><em>But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now<em>  
><em>You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)<em>

**Orihime/Nel-**  
><em>Won't see it coming when it happens<em>  
><em>But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now<em>  
><em>You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)<em>

The crowd roared with applause's and were now getting wild. Officers that made sure everything was running well were trying to hold them back. The girls smiled while the boys headed back stage.

"That was like so amazing!" Akira shouted, excitement pumping in her veins.

"Yea I know I know, now come on let's go to the store. My other Popsicle melted!" Toshiro said, now heading to the exit.

They all chuckled/laughed and followed him out to the store. _'Finally, at least one melted'_ they all thought.

**Wow. This was long lol. Anyone who wants to know how Serafine looks like, just look at my profile picture (avatar. Just imagine she has red hair and red eyes. Ok thank you ^_^ **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Ten years had passed since the Grand School Concert and a lot has changed. After they all graduated, they all went their separate ways... kinda.

Grimmjow was the first to move out of the house and moved in to a smaller apartment along with his girlfriend Nel. They've dated for two years and Grimmjow finally had the guts to ask Nel to marry him; which she accepted of course. Three years later, Nel became pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Emerald because she has Nels green hair and Grimmjows blue eyes. Emerald is now four years old with long wavy hair and is being taught how to fight by Grimmjow.

One year after Grimmjow had left the house, Ulquiorra decided to also leave. He settled in a small house and soon after that, he confessed his feeling towards Orihime Kuchiki, the orange head, and they began dating. Four years later, he proposed and she accepted. She moved in with him and they settled there. It was only the two of them, but four more years later, Orihime found out she was pregnant with twins, The gender of the baby's still aren't confirmed but Ulquiorra is doing everything humanly possible to make sure Orihime and the twins are doing alright.

Shiro became a famous artist and there for, moved far away. Akira decided to go with Shiro to cheer him on and make sure hes alright. A year has passed since they were going out and Shiro asked Akira to marry him but she declined, saying it was to early. He accepted/understood her refusal and waited a little longer. Another year passed and Akira found out she was pregnant, which made Shiro faint. The baby was born and it turned out to be a boy and named him Hiroshi. When Hiroshi turned 5, Shiro decided to ask Akira to marry him.. again, and to his relief, she accepted. At age 7, Hiroshi started taking painting lessons from his father and began school.

Toshiro decided to stay home and since Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ulquoirra left, Serafine moved in. They dated for three years and then got married. Serafine gave birth to a baby girl a year after. They named her Hana. Hana had her fathers white hair and her mothers red eyes. By the time she hit six, she already had boy admirers. Toshiro always teased Serafine that their daughter got the looks from him. Toshiro worked in a business that carved sculptures while Serafine became a journalist.

As for Ichigo, he also stayed home with Toshiro. He only stayed friends with Rukia for two years and went out with her again for three years. She had also moved inside their house and got married to him. They had twins, which turned out to be a girl and a boy. Ichigo decided to call the girl Masaki, the name of his dead mother. Masaki had long orange wavy hair and had her mothers violet eyes. She was always happy and cheerful like her aunt Orihime. Rukia named the boy Byakuya, her dead fathers name. Byakuya had black hair and Ichigo's golden eyes making him look like a royal god. Unlike Masaki, Byakuya was always serious and very protevtive of his younger sister of 5 minutes. Ichigo was granted a chance to become famous by joining a band but he declined, saying that his family is more important.

* * *

><p>"Mom, who are all those people?" asked a seven year old Hana.<p>

"They are your other cousins sweety, now go greet them. Bring Masaki and Byakuya along with you though." A 28 year old Searfine said.

Hana nodded and grabbed both of her cousins hand. "Come on, let's greet out cousins." she said. Masaki leaped with joy while Byakuya scowled, not really caring.

Hana went towards a pale boy that had white hair like hers and navy blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Hana and these are our cousins; Masaki and Byakuya." she said while smiling at the boy.

"Hello! What's your name?" Masaki asked, getting excited.

"Um, Hiroshi.." he simply said, staring at the red eyed girl.

"Ok then, come on Hiroshi, let's go meet the rest of our cousins." she said while leading him to a girl with green hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm-"

"I don't talk to strangers!" the 6 year old snapped.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful girl.

"Were you cousins you idiot!" Hiroshi snapped back, not liking the girls attitude one bit. The girl widened her eyes and turned them back to a bore expression.

"Ya don't look anything like me." she pointed out. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then ask you father!" Masaki shouted, cheeks puffed out into a pout.

The girl glared at Masaki and then grinned. "Fine then! DAD! Some stranger kids won't stop bothering me! They say their my cousins but they look nothing like me!" she shouted, now heading toward the bunch of adults.

The blue headed man looked down at his daughter and then at the kids. He snickered a bit and then grinned. "Emerald, they _are_ you cousins."

Emerald widened her eyes and looked at the kids. She then changed her scowl into a smile and greeted them. "Hello! I'm Emerald. Sorry for the rude greeting, I'm just very careful when it comes to people I've never met." she said, smiling sheepishly.

Hiroshi sweat dropped at the girls sudden change in attitude. _'Bipolar much?'_

Masaki smiled and ran up to her. "Hello I'm Masaki and my brother over there is Byakuya." she said, pointing at her golden eyed brother. Byakuya nodded at her direction and Emerald smiled.

"I'm Hana and this is Hiroshi." Hana said, shaking the girls hand. Emerald looked over to Hiroshi and grinned at him.

"Hey let's play tag!" Masaki suggested. They all cheered with agreement except for Hiroshi and Byakuya who just grunted. Byakauya became 'it' and everyone else started to scatter in different places.

The adults watched their kids play and they all smiled.

"You'll have to keep an eye on Hana you know." Grimmjow told his brother.

Toshiro's eyes twitched. "I know, please don't remind me."

"Can I carry one?" Rukia asked. Orihime smiled and handed her a girl that had black hair and green eyes.

"Her name is Taya," she informed. "and this one is Mai." Rukia looked over to see another girl with orange hair and green eyes. Rukia smiled and cradled Taya.

They all looked over to the kids to see them huddling over Masaki who had just fallen. Rukia panicked and was about to run to Masaki but Ichigo held her back.

"Watch." he said, still eying the kids. She did as was told and inwardly smiled. Byakuya crouched down next to his little sister and held her hand. Hana carefully whipped away the little blood that was on her knee with her handkerchief while Hiroshi tried soothed her with comforting words. Emerald was trying to make her laugh by making goofy faces and when that didn't work, she decided to sing, which surprised all the adults. They saw Masaki smile again and she clapped with delight.

"I got a feeling they will always stick with each-other no matter what." Shiro said. The adults agreed and smiled once again.

_-Fin_


	17. HUGE THANKS

I would like to give these people a huge thanks for the following who,

**Favorited my story's-**  
>-aliceistny<br>-Black Cat Angel  
>-BloodRayne101<br>-FujioShirayuki  
>-Himiko Areess<br>-Hollow Apacolypse  
>-kuchikirukia07<br>-OnepieceX3  
>-Onewhoneverstopscrying<br>-SoulReaperCrewe  
>-Vman 9000<br>-WordsThatCancelEachOtherOut  
>-xXblackjackXx<br>-Zanneth97  
>-x. X. x. Evina. X. x. X<br>-Asezuna  
>-True. Oblivion<p>

**Alerted my story's -**  
>-Crystal 700<br>-dragonupgost  
>-Ichiro 2000<br>-OnepieceX3  
>-romancejunky<br>-Vman 9000  
>-Zangetsu50<br>-Zenneth97  
>-theunknownasian<br>-angelgod  
>-True. Oblivion<br>-art. jones

**Favorited me to their author list:**  
>-Onepiecex3<br>-Zenneth97  
>-True. Oblivion<p>

**Alerted my to their Authors list:**  
>-OnepieceX3<br>-Zenneth97  
>-angelgod<p>

I also want to give a special thanks to these following people:

**Anonymous A.M.P 1008**- for helping me correct some mistakes I've done. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have dozens of mistakes. (I still probably do but eh..) lol thanks :D

**Zenneth97** and** OnepieceX3**- for favoring and alerting me in both author and story. Thanks that really made me happy and really encouraged me to write more. xD

**nura. cat**- for being my first reviewer. You don't know how excited I got when I saw that someone actually reviewed my story. I would've done a happy dance or something lol xP

**romancejunky**- for staying with me throughout the whole story and reviewing. It really felt good to know that someone was actually reading my story's chapter by chapter instead of just giving up half way lol thank you ^_^.

**Vman9000**-WOW! I would praise you right now. Your the one that gave me advise/ideas in almost all my chapters. If it weren't for you I'll probably still be stuck on chapter 6 or something lol. Thanks you so much :]

**I would like to thank other reviewers like:**  
>-xXblackjackXx<br>-Some anonymous reviewers (idk who sorry)  
>-Unknown 137<br>-rabbit153

THANK YOU SO MUCH lol :)  
>Hope you enjoyed my story...<p> 


End file.
